Naruto: The Waking Nightmare Ninja
by Killswitch616
Summary: Naruto's nightmare is visited by the Dream Master, Freddy Krueger. What if Kyuubi interfered with Freddy's fun and devoured him, giving his powers to Naruto? A single act giving birth to the meaning of Fear. Naruto/Tayuya/Fuka
1. Freddy's Back! But not for long

**WARNING! Not for anyone under 18 unless you really like violence.  
**

**This was adopted from Alphawolf001, most of the awesomeness that you will see was born from collaboration between him and Killjoy3000, I'm just picking up where he left off.  
**

**I also add inspirational music that helped me write the chapter like Alpha did and we have the same tastes so I have no objections, normally goes with the main fight, other than that…nothing…**

**There will be Horror moments, I kid you not.  
**

**Enough of me talking, let's get to the Fic…**

* * *

**Summary...**

After a beating from a couple shinobi, Naruto is left to die, slipping in to unconsciousness. A permanent nightmare that continues to repeat itself over and over again. What if, during this nightmare, Freddy Krueger came back in to town? What if Kyuubi devoured him and gave his powers to Naruto so he wouldn't be so helpless? Watch as a single act gives birth to the true meaning of 'Fear'

* * *

**What to Expect... **

Powerful! Genjutsu using! Bloodline! Naruto. GORE and VIOLENCE, I can Not stress that enough. Danzo, Orochimaru and Sasuke bashing. WOO!

Possible lemons later on, for now, Violence.

Naruto is still good, but is dark and Freddy-ish towards the scum beyond scum. I.e. Wife and Child beaters, Rapists, Child Molesters, etc.

Friendlier Kyuubi.

**Pairing... **

Naruto - Fuka and Tayuya. This is Set...

* * *

**Today's Inspirational Music - Coming Undone by Korn, See You on the Other side.**

* * *

"Humans Talking"..."One, Two, Freddy's Coming for you".

'Human Thoughts'...'Three, Four, Lock your Door'.

**"Demon/Summon Talking"..."Five, Six, Grab your Crucifix". **

**'Demon/Summon Thoughts'...'Seven, Eight, Stay up Late'.**

_"Flashbacks"..."Nine, Ten, Never._ _Gonna. Sleep. Again. Ahahahahahahaha". _

* * *

_There is nothing to fear, but fear...Himself. _

* * *

A dark night in Konohagakure no Sato, the only light over the Hidden Leaf Village coming from the full moon above, civilians and Shinobi alike sleeping soundly in their homes with their families and their lovers, some out on patrol to make sure the village stays safe. Out of the thousands that live in Konoha, three individuals were not sleeping soundly in their beds, one was cowering in the fetal position, the other two stomping the shaking form violently and repeatedly.

"You damn beast!" one of them said, his foot making solid contact with the form's arm, a wet snap resounded, the voice of a small child yelped in pain.

"This is for my wife and son you murdered!" the other said, swinging his leg and making contact with the child's unprotected face, sending him a couple feet in to the air and hitting the brick wall of the alley with a thud.

"…I…I never d-did anything…to you" the child said, trying to crawl out of the trash he landed in, he hissed in pain every time he moved. A foot connected with his spiky blond hair and his face was slammed in to the ground. A heavy foot came down on his rib cage and another came down on his shoulder, he yelped again as he felt his shoulder dislocate.

"You Murder hundreds of innocent people in your attack, you possess the body of a child to protect yourself and now you try and deceive us, telling us you've done no wrong when you have the blood of thousands staining your hands? You sick monster!" The man stood of the boy, accentuating each accusation with a stomp to the boy's body. The blond could only cry as he lay there, his body screaming at him to run, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him to fight back, when in reality, he could do neither.

"We don't have much time, those Anbu will be by any minute to check on the kid, it's time we finish what the Yondaime started…" The blond boy winced in pain as he was picked up by his hair, past the blurriness of his vision, he could see the shine of the moon off of a steel blade that was making its way towards him, and he could feel it at his neck, the tip barely piercing the skin. He tried to call for help, but his attempt was halted as the blade sliced his jugular and vocal cords in one clean cut.

The young boy's eyes widened as he desperately gasped for air, but he could bring the precious oxygen in to his lungs. All he felt was his slowly numbing body hit the ground, the warm life giving liquid running down his neck and staining his clothes. He could see the liquid begin to pool around him and his two attackers run away from the scene.

'Is this…how I'm going to die…bleeding in an alley?" the young boy thought. This was Naruto Uzumaki, Nine years of age, spiky blond hair matted with blood, azure blue eyes from which the light was slowly beginning to fade. His body growing colder, the world around him spinning, in a last-ditch effort to save himself, he tried to call out, forgetting that his throat had been sliced, but no sound, only darkness.

"**You're not going to be dying today, Kid, I've got a promise to keep." **Naruto's world went black.

* * *

**Naruto's** **Mind... **

"Kill the Demon!"

"Spill his blood!"

"Drive a stake through his heart!"

'Amazing…even in my damn dreams I'm not safe' Naruto thought as he ran from the mass of shadowed figures chasing after him. Nothing distinguishing of figure from the other, other than the weapon they had in hand.

'So this is death…One long never ending nightmare…Fantastic' Naruto thought as he continued to run as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Naruto stopped, as did the crowd. That laughter, that psychotic laughter sent chills to the very core of his being, his throat seized, breathing becoming a difficult task, his heart beat sped up, surprising since he thought he was dead. A hand burst from the ground, it was severely burnt, the flesh pink and leathery. It was armed with a glove with five long, razor sharp metal blades on each finger.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the fingers slowly moved and the sounds of bones popping reached his ears. The hand comically moved around, as if looking for something to grab on to, it eventually found the ground, it pressed itself to the ground and more came up. The arm was sleeved in stripped red and green.

"Ahhh!" Another arm burst from the ground and a bald, severely scarred and burned head rose up, "*Sigh*, Oh Yeah! Feels Good, Ahahaha!" There was that laugh again, Naruto was rooted to the spot, he wanted So much to run away, run as far away as possible from this...this...thing!

He hopped up as he freed himself from the ground, "Guess what world, Freddy's Back in Town! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally.

'What...What is this guy...I...I can't breathe...' Naruto thought.

The man stood up, stretching and cracking every bone in his body.

"Ah man! I hate long distance travel; get so fucking stiff, Ah! That's better" he sighed as he turned his head completely around on his shoulders. He looked around and his eyes rested on Naruto, a grin spread across his face, his scarred skin stretched.

"Fresh meat" he said, his bloodshot light blue eyes looking over the child, "Been a while since this bad boy got to taste blood…" he mumbled to himself as he flexed his clawed hand. Before he could do anything, a large rock struck him in the head, green blood running down the side of his head from the gash that quickly healed.

"...Now that wasn't very nice" Freddy said as he turned his attention on the civilians.

"Now we have two demons to kill!" the rock thrower yelled, the crowd cheering and showing the various weapons they held. Freddy grinned and reached behind his back, pulling a black hat out of nowhere.

"Time to slice and dice!" He said, pausing for a moment, and he held up a finger, "One second" he walked over to Naruto and turned him around so he was looking at the crowd and petted his head.

"All right, Show time!" The man known as Freddy sped towards the crowd, in the blink of an eye, slayed five of them, his claw passing through their stomachs and ripping through their intestines like hot knives through butter.

"Kill him!"

"Attack!"

Freddy sped in to the crowd, cutting through them with swiftness and agility that could rival one of the Jonin of Konoha. Naruto wanted to vomit as he saw the blood splattered across the ground, buildings and windows. The bile was caught in his throat. Screams of pain and fear and Freddy's maniacal laughter were growing louder and louder every second as the slaughter continued.

"Ahahahaha! Oh Boy! I have missed this feeling! My claw ripping through human skin! Ahahahaha! What a Thrill!" Freddy took a long strand of intestines from one of his disemboweled victims and tied it in a loop and spun it over his head like a lasso, tossing it and catching five civilians, with a strong pull, he tore them in half from the waist, their upper bodies flew through the air and knocked down more, the civilians surrounding him. He flexed his clawed hand, blood dropping to the ground below drop by drop.

Drip…Drip…Drip. The sound was absolutely maddening in the dead silence.

"Who's Next?"

'Make it stop...*sob, sob*...someone please...make it stop.' Naruto thought, tears streaming down his cheeks, he couldn't take it anymore, all of the screams, they echoed in his ears, the blood, the very sight, despite having seen his own countless times, but never in such quantity, made him want to vomit, the smell was all too real for any simple nightmare, he just wanted it all to end. He got his wish.

**"Hey!"** Freddy turned around with his clawed hand still inside a man's stomach. The dream world melted around them.

"Awwww! Come on I'm not done yet!" Freddy whined, he tried clawing at his melting figures victims but it just passed through them. The blood, the bodies, all of his beautiful work, in his opinion, was disappearing right before his eyes. As soon as the dream completely melted, they were standing in a sewer like setting, behind Naruto was a massive cage, held together by a single slip of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it.

**"Who the fuck ar- Ah dammit, it's Freddy!" **A large pair of blood red eyes opened up inside of the massive cage, in the light, it had the shape of fox with long rabbit like ears, nine flowing tails.

"..." he grinned, "Damn right, Freddy Krueger's my name, and Slashing is my game, but of course you know that." He said giving a mocking bow and taking off his hat. The Kyuubi glared at the dream demon, the giant fox sniffed at the air.

**"Dream Demons...Tch, the pond scum of Hell...Get out. Now." **Freddy just grinned. He nonchalantly looked at his claw, turning his hand and inspecting it for no real reason.

"Aaaaand...What are you gonna do if i don't?" the dream master asked. Kyuubi growled at the child killer. He knew about Freddy and his past life, everyone did, no one liked the fucking prick in hell, he was a damned soul who gave in to those parasitic dream demons, and despite Freddy being a fairly strong being and Hell being a place where power is highly respected and filled with hundreds of thousands if not millions of damned souls, no one down there liked child killers, Freddy was public enemy number one.

The dream master grinned wider and looked directly in to Kyuubi's eyes. He started walking towards Naruto.

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you...", the man known as Freddy said in a sing song voice, "Three, Four, Lock your door...Five, Six, Grab your Crucifix...Seven, Eight, Stay up Late...Nine, Ten...Never. Gonna. Sleep. Again." He stopped singing right in front of Naruto.

"Times up...What are you gonna do now?" Freddy raised his clawed hand to kill little Naruto, who was looking up in to his eyes with a blank expression. The scene changed around Freddy and he felt something wrap around his hand, tightening to the point of breaking his wrist, he looked up feeling a strong heat. A smaller Kyuubi with fire around his ankles and at the tips at the tails as well as on his forehead like a crown stood in front of him now, Glaring straight in to his eyes.

**"Kick. Your. Ass." **

"Ah Fuck" Freddy was whipped through the air and slammed head first in to the ground behind Kyuubi, his body going limp.

**'Don't worry Kushina, no one is going to hurt him as long as I'm still breathing, I owe you that much.' **Kyuubi thought, remembering his former, red-headed Jinchuuriki.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, Kyuubi looked down to see the short blond looking up at him.

**"...An acquaintance, Now stay back, this is going to get messy." **Kyuubi said, Naruto just nodded and took a seat on a rock.

Kyuubi turned around to see Freddy's limp body sticking out of the ground, his head underground.

"*Whistles* that must've hurt." Kyuubi merely looked to his right to see Freddy leaning against a tree, the other body exploded in a shower of green goo, the heat intensified around Kyuubi so much that the goo evaporated a few feet away.

"Mad?" Freddy asked with a tilt of his head.

**"What do you think?" **Kyuubi's form started change and he became human, wearing a red shirt under a black tunic, a red obi sash around his waist with loose black pants, red tap around his ankles, his skin was tanned with three whisker marks on his cheeks and long red spiky hair and long pointed ears. The fire around his wrists and ankles and over his forehead.

His blood red eyes were trained on the Dream Demon. Their surroundings had changed to a stone plateau with a single tree dangling on the edge. Mountains surrounded them in every direction with thick blue clouds as well; something Naruto guessed was his chakra.

**"I'm going to send you right back to hell where you belong you piece of shit!" **Kyuubi growled. Freddy dropped in to a fight stance, slashing the air with his claw a couple times and waved Kyuubi forward.

"Bring it on Furball" In a burst of speed, Kyuubi appeared in mid-air and spun around, his foot connecting with the side of Freddy's head, Kyuubi flipped back as Freddy's spun around and around on his shoulders, he raised his hands and stopped himself. He let go and his body started spinning rapidly.

"Ahahahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as he sped towards Kyuubi, who blocked a hit and was knocked away as Freddy pushed forward. Freddy stopped and hopped in to the air and brought his claw down, piercing the stone ground they stood on as Kyuubi stepped back. The Fire Demon kicked Freddy in the face and lunged forward with two quick punches. Another sent Freddy rolling along the ground.

**"Those stupid tricks of yours aren't going to work on me Freddy." **

"What? I'm Just trying to spice this fight up." Freddy said as he got up, his limbs at very weird angles from Kyuubi's hit, His bones snapped in place and he rolled his shoulders.

Kyuubi bared his fangs and opened his fists, his claws ready to rip the Dream Demon apart. The two combatants sped towards each other and clashed again, Freddy's speed and agility matching Kyuubi's, a single claw clashing with Kyuubi's two.

The Fox Demon slashed Freddy across his face and hopped in the air, planting both feet in Freddy's chest and sending him rolling back. The Dream demon hopped to his feet and ran his tongue along the index finger blade.

Kyuubi disappeared in a burst of speed, striking Freddy with a powerful right hook and sending him rolling across the ground, Freddy hopped up and blocked a flying kick, Kyuubi kicked off and the moment he landed on the ground sped forward and struck Freddy in the sternum with the tip of his elbow, spinning in place and struck him in the face with his heel with a spinning back kick.

**"I should've known pond scum like you and those damn dream demons wouldn't present much of a challenge for me, I knew I should've destroyed them when I had a chance." **Kyuubi spat. A dark aura appeared around Freddy and he turned around, vomiting green blood, his body started morphing, three separate places in his face, right shoulder and stomach were moving.

"Well...Ahhhh!..This has...Gah!...Has never happened before...Ahahahahaha-AHHHH!" Freddy's maniacal laughter turned in to pained screams of pure agony.

The skin and muscle ripped open and skulls stuck appeared.

**"Greetings..." **The head started.

**"Kyuubi-**_**sama**_**..."** said the shoulder.

**"It is wonderful day to die..." **said the abdomen.

**"Wouldn't you say?" **They said in unison.

**"Tch, For you maybe" **Kyuubi said, **"What are you and your little puppet doing here, I explicitly forbade any demons from coming to the human world and starting mischief when I took the throne, even in absence, My word is law."**

**"After you were sealed away, many demons became restless..." **said the Head.

**"Us included, After so many years, no one could take it..." **said the Abdomen.

**"Fighting ensued, mass killings, uprisings, when the strongest claimed the throne, he was incinerated, and that is when we knew..." **said the Shoulder.

**"...We Had to Kill You to truly claim the Throne!" **they all said in unison.

Freddy was still, before disappearing in a burst of speed, Kyuubi's eyes widened as Freddy's clawed glove was centimeters from his face, he was struck and sent flying across the rock, he slid to a stop and launched in to the air as the dream demon sped towards him, his claw tearing through the ground. Freddy dived away as Kyuubi came down with an axe kick.

**"You..." **The head started.

**"Will..." **The Shoulder.

**"Die!" **All three skulls said. Freddy sent Kyuubi flying through the air with a powerful spinning kick to his face, Kyuubi hit and tore through the ground, Freddy appeared in the air and came crashing down with an elbow to Kyuubi's spine.

**"Agggahh!** **Kami Dammit!" **Kyuubi said, Freddy grabbed on to his hair and swung him overhead and slammed him in to the ground, spinning him around and throwing him away, Kyuubi hitting the ground, Freddy appeared and tossed Kyuubi's body in to the air with a vicious kick to his side and sent him rolling away with a slash across his abdomen, Freddy shot high in to the air and came down hard just as Kyuubi rolled on his back.

Naruto shielded his eyes from the shock wave and coughed a bit as a cloud of dust rolled by. He looked up as the dust cleared to Freddy standing with one foot on Kyuubi's chest, the Fire Demon unmoving.

**"Ahahahahahahaha!"** Freddy and his skulls laughed maniacally, **"Now whose the King, Kyuubi, Now who is the fucking pond scum!" **The skulls yelled in unison. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as Freddy turned his attention on him. But a grin then spread across the whiskered blonds face as Freddy started walking towards him.

Freddy saw this and heard multiple clacks against the ground and pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a flame tipped orange tail sticking out of his stomach. Half of the Abdomen skull was shattered, it's face stuck in a silent scream.

**"I will always be king, even in here, as for the pond scum, that spot is reserved for you Freddy, you and your little friends." **The dream demon turned around to see Kyuubi standing as if nothing happened, nine tails flowing behind him.

**"How?"**

**"I'm a Fox, deceiving people is what we do." **Kyuubi said, he whipped Freddy in to the air and then back down, creating a large dent in the ground, Freddy was tossed in to the air, Kyuubi quickly morphed in to his fox form and launched himself in to the air above Freddy, putting both of his hands together, he struck Freddy in the stomach and sent him crashing in to the ground once again.

**"Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique) Kyuubi inhaled deeply and exhaled powerful flames shaped like dragons, they came down with great speed and exploded on impact, Freddy's screams could be heard inside the fire and his body was seen thrashing around.

**"Katon: Nensho Kurasshu!" **(Fire Release: Burning Crash) Kyuubi moved his tails so the tips were touching, the flames grew and grew, he shot down and came crashing down on the dream demon in explosion of flames and debris.

"Wow." Naruto mumbled, his previous fears forgotten. The blond always loved a good fight...when it didn't involve him against someone five times his size that is.

Kyuubi jumped from the flames and landed a few feet away. The flames were still burning brightly, a shadow stood inside the flames and a bloody Freddy walked out, his clawed glove ablaze. The skulls were on fire as well.

**"We..."**

**"Will..."**

**"Not..."**

**"LOSE!"** The three skulls roared as the clawed glove shot forward as his arm extended. Kyuubi side stepped it and his jaw came down and severed Freddy's hand from his arm, it rolled away and the glove came off, rolling in front of Naruto.

**"AAAHHH!** **My Hand!" **the skulls yelled in unison. A breeze rolled by and Freddy's hat blew on to Naruto's head.

**"No more Regeneration huh?** **Wonderful"** Kyuubi grinned and grew in size, **"You're done!" **Kyuubi roared as he pounced on the dream demon and tore in to his abdomen with his fangs, taking a large chunk as well as one of the demons.

**"There are more, Kyuubi-**_**sama**_**, We're not the only ones aiming for the throne!" **Freddy yelled, he hit Kyuubi on the snout trying to stop him, but to no avail. The Fox quirked an eyebrow but let it slide.

**"Like I said, You're. Done!" **Kyuubi tore Freddy to pieces as he devoured the dream demon. A dark aura appeared around Kyuubi.

**"Naruto..." **The young blond looked up from the glove in his hand to the fox, **"It's time to wake up." **Naruto's eyes widened as there was a bright flash of light and the world went white.

* * *

**Reality... **

"Aaahhh!" Naruto woke with a start, he jumped up, his body completed after the beating he took, he looked around, he could hear two somethings hit the ground; he looked down as he felt where the knife went through his neck, and he could feel the softer skin of the scar. He looked down to see the four bladed claw glove and the black hat.

"Was all that...!" he never finished the question as a sharp pain shot through his body, he fell back in pain as a dark aura surrounded his body, he curled in to a ball as he shook from the immense pain, his azure blue eyes rolling to the back of his head. The realm of unconsciousness claimed another

* * *

**Naruto's** **Mind... **

Kyuubi sat in the center of the stone plateau, a dark around emitting from him as well, the dark energy mixing in with the blue clouds and bright flashes similar to lightning was scene within.

**"Sorry about this kid, but it'll pass." **Kyuubi mumbled, after absorbing the dream demons in to himself he decided to put them to use, using their power and merging it with Naruto in a way.

"**Kushina would freaking kill me if she saw this happening" **Kyuubi mumbled as he focused on speeding up the merging process.

* * *

**Reality... **

"It…Hurts!" Naruto hissed in pain, clutching his chest, his sclera becoming bloodshot as the pain increased with each passing second.

**"No...No more fear." **The spiky haired blond heard a distorted voice in his head. He unconsciously started beating his head against the side of a building, doing anything he could to take his mind off of the pain in his body. He never noticed the lights coming on from the door a few feet ahead of him.

**"Do not fear them..." **Naruto seemed to be in a daze, his right hand subconsciously reached for the bladed glove on the ground.

"Who the hell is out here?" A man called as he walked outside, he saw the bluish-purple flaming aura around a small body, upon closer inspection, he sneered seeing that it was the Kyuubi, he was close to laughing seeing it in pain, trying to bash its own head in, almost. He reached back inside and took out a tanto.

"Now's my chance to become a hero in the village, I'll be set for life!" He said happily.

"**Make them fear You…" ** Naruto let out a cry of anguish, the aura around him dispersing and creating a strong shock wave, the civilian was thrown through the air and just outside of the alleyway.

"The hell?" he said, his eyes widened in fear at what he saw. Naruto stumbling partially in to the light, his head was down, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Naruto looked up; his eyes had gone from their natural ocean blue to dark purple with red slits for pupils. The smile he wore grew in to a psychotic grin, his canines longer than normal. The civilian had half a mind to run for his life, until his feet bled, but he was rooted to the spot, unable to break eye contact with the blond.

Naruto raised his right arm, the weathered material over his hand and the steel blades shinning in the light of the moon, the shadows around his feet shifting.

"Hehehe" he chuckled darkly, hands shot from the darkness, the man could not scream as one covered his mouth, he was dragged in to the shadows, his fingers digging ruts through the ground. Naruto backed up in to the shadows. A bloodied hand reached out to claw its way out but was dragged back in.

* * *

**"Ah hell...Hang on kid, It'll be over soon." **Kyuubi mumbled, he had expected this to happen, the integration of the dream demons dark energy in Naruto's system had started the normal side effect of such a process, the energy itself temporarily changing the hosts state of mind and by extension, the host, until they could break the control.

**"Kushina would fucking kill me for this."**

"Damn right I would!" An angry female voice reached Kyuubi's ears, he was shocked to hear a voice he thought was lost but at the same time, he was frightened.

"**Oh hell no!"** Kyuubi said, his tails being sheathed in flames and wrapping around his body like a protective cocoon, a multi layered barrier of flames surrounding him as well.

"That's not going to save you!"

* * *

Naruto walked out in to the light of the moon once again, blood dripping from the claw, with a flick of his wrist, the red life liquid sprayed across the ground, not a drop on the steel blades. Naruto's dark purple eyes looked up in to the full moon.

'_You murdered hundreds of innocent people in your attack; you possess the body of a child to protect yourself and now you try and deceive us, saying you have done no wrong when you have the blood of thousands staining your hand? You Sick Monster!' _

Those last three words echoed in Naruto's mind and a wide grin spread across his face, remembering that he had seen one of their faces.

"A sick monster…all right" his voice was slightly distorted, psychotic glee could be seen behind his eyes. He flexed his clawed hand as he placed a black hat on his head.

"One…Two…Naruto's coming for you…Hehehe" The child walked in to the shadowed walls and disappeared. A few moments later three Shinobi wearing porcelain masks in the form of an animal appeared, the Ox looked down at his feet, a line of splattered blood. He crouched and dabbed his fingers in to it.

"Fresh." The Dog masked sniffed the air.

"There's more..." He let loose a shuriken, cutting a lantern down from the overhead wire, the light landing in his hand. He illuminated what wasn't by the moon, the Owl and Ox stepped back.

"There's a faint signature…Ox, I want you to stand watch for civilians who may be up, rope of the scene and make sure no one sees this, Owl, get the medical examiner, bag him and tag him…if he can figure out who it is…" Dog said, setting the lantern on the ground.

"What are you going to do, Dog-senpai?" Ox asked. The Anbu with gravity defying silver hair walked past his subordinates without a word, disappearing via **Shunshin** and leaving them to their work.

**Unknown Location… **

"Hehehe, I'm going to be treated like a God when they finally find that damned monster" a man said as he took of his chunin vest, entering his home. He placed the flak jacket on his night stand and stretched. He walked towards his dresser and picked up a photograph, it was of him with a woman around the same age and a boy around 10 or 11, all of them were smiling happily.

"That monster took everything from me…He got what he deserved and that child's soul can rest in peace" he said to himself as he sat on the end of his bed, looking at the photo. He never saw the hand slowly move from underneath, or the steel blade attached to the outstretched finger. In one swift move, the blade severed the Achilles tendon at the back of the ankle, blood gushing from the open wound.

"Ahh! Dammit!" the man cried out in pain, the shock of the cut caused him to forget where it was, he tried to stand, only to fall, his head catching the edge of the dresser. He hit the ground, his world spinning and head throbbing. He could see blood still pouring from the wound in his ankle. A shadowed figure snaked its way from out from under his bed, his eyes widened in terror as he saw spiky blond hair in the light of the moon coming in his window, just before it placed a black hat on it's head.

"_Stop it dammit!" _Naruto screamed in his own head but his body continued to move.

"No! NO! You're supposed to be dead!" the man said loudly. The blond gave a tilt of his head and threw his arms out moments later.

"Well obviously you didn't do a very good job" Naruto said, his voice slightly distorted. The Chunin tried to crawl away seeing the dark purple eyes and red slit pupils glowing in the darkness. Naruto was in his face in the blink of an eye, tilt his head curiously. When the Chunin was about to strike the Jinchuuriki, when Naruto stabbed both of his hands with the tanto he had concealed under his bed, sticking them to the floor.

"FUCK! Rot in hell you little bastard!" the Chunin said loudly, his yells of pain were silenced as the blond stuck one of the steel blades in to his mouth, lightly tugging at the corner.

"_Stop it!" _Naruto yelled a little more forcefully.

"Why so serious?" A large grin threatened to split the blonds face "Smile!" The blond cut through the man's cheek and swiftly through the other side. Even as he screamed in pain, he wore a large bloody smile on his face. Naruto forced the Chunin to look at him.

"We're not done yet!" He said gleefully. Pulling his head forward and bashing it against the wall, Naruto raised the claw and started tearing at his body, making shallow cuts over fatal areas and cutting to the bone on major tendons and gashes on non-fatal arteries, completely avoiding veins. He raised his hand once again, a bluish-purple, flame like aura covered the bloody claw.

"**Akumuton: Akumu no yōna hando" **(Nightmare Release: Nightmare Hand) He reached out to grasp the Chunin's hand who tried to escape but he couldn't move any of his limbs.

"_STOP NOW!" _Naruto roared, his voice broke through the control and his now bloodied hand froze over his head, the Chunin looking at him in utter terror. His dark purple eyes turned back to azure blue and his eyelids became heavy.

"Naruto!" Dog appeared just as Naruto collapsed, the black hat falling off of his head.

* * *

**Hospital... **

"Dog, report." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, The third fire shadow, who reclaimed the title after the Yondaime's death, appeared in a hospital room via **Shunshin** **no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Technique) He looked from the dog masked, silver haired Anbu to the unconscious Naruto laying in a hospital bed.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I, and my Anbu rookies, Ox and Owl came upon the scene after finishing our nightly rounds of the village, going to make a quick stop to see if Naruto was safe, we were held up by a disturbance but it turned out to be nothing more than a lovers quarrel over some nonsense, no abuse. I felt Naruto's chakra signature begin to fade and upon arriving, Naruto was nowhere to be found, but the first victim was mutilated and dead on arrival." the Anbu said, Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, what happened after that?" the Hokage questioned.

"I picked up on Naruto's chakra signature once again, it was faint but unmistakable, except for the darker feel in it. I followed as best as I could, and was about to go for assistance when a nearby scream alerted me to the scene where Naruto had lost consciousness seconds later and the Chunin bleeding out from multiple non-fatal wounds, he is alive but he may never be a Shinobi again due to the physical and he received" the Anbu said.

"I see, tell me, did the seal seem any different?" Sarutobi asked, lowering the sheets to look at Naruto's stomach, a black swirl surrounded by eight branches of intricate markings on him clear as day.

"No Hokage-sama, the only thing that was strange was the item found with Naruto..." Dog said, taking out the scroll and unsealing the blood stained claw glove.

"This was the weapon he used?" Dog nodded. Sarutobi sighed.

"I see, look after him, will you Dog-san, I've got some things I need to do." said the Sandaime.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." The Sandaime disappeared. The silver haired Anbu Black Ops looked at the unconscious child.

"Another one of those days, huh Naruto?" Naruto groaned in his sleep and the Anbu chuckled. He unsealed an orange book.

"Rest up kid, you're probably going to need it for tomorrow."

* * *

**With Sarutobi…**

"Members of the Shinobi council, I thank you for coming here today, There are important matters that we need to disc-", The Sandaime was interrupted by the doors to the council chamber opening and the members of the civilian council walking in, led by a pink haired woman.

"I am sorry that we are late, Hokage-sama, the incompetent Anbu did not inform us of the meeting earlier" the woman said.

"Sakari Haruno, I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my Anbu, and as for the meeting, you and the other members of the civilian council were not informed because this is not your meeting, it is a Shinobi matter that will only be discussed between Shinobi."

"Well, I am sorry Hokage-sama, but a council meeting is a council meeting, Civilian and Shinobi alike, we have just as much as right to be here, and will have out voices heard on the matter" a man said. The others nodded and grunted in agreement.

"…No, You won't."

* * *

**And Chapter 1 ends with a cliffhanger. Read and Review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome, I Want to become a better writer and that helps the process. **

**Just a heads, there will be other slight crossovers. This. Is a Bloody Fic, Very Violent and that's how I like them…Hehe!**

**WARNING! Not for anyone under 18 unless you really like violence.**

**Any Questions?** **If so, feel free to ask and I will answer them as quickly as possible.**

**Killswitch** **Out!**


	2. The Nightmare Begins, Sleep Tight!

**While I was hoping for a bit more reception, I'll take what I can get since it will probably take a couple chapters for people to warm back up to this story.**

**I'm also sorry for the lateness, I couldn't get inspired to write for a couple days, but then Boom! went from 1.5k to 5k in a few hours. I'm just hoping this turns out good after that.**

**Ok, now so some insight to this chapter; Hiruzen grows a pair and does some serious Civilian Council Bashing. I changed it a bit.  
**

**Gonna** **have some sweet moments in here, you'll find out what I mean and a not so sweet moment towards the end where I recommend playing that song.**

* * *

**Today's Inspirational Music - Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, Nightmare.**

* * *

**Disclaimer! I do Not own Naruto or A Nightmare on Elm Street. I don't want to own Naruto either because it's getting worse and worse in my opinion.**

* * *

"No...You won't" Sarutobi said. The Shinobi council and Civilians looked at him strangely.

"What?",A fat civilian asked.

"You will not be sitting on this meeting, This is a _Shinobi_ matter as I said, _Civilians_ such as yourselves are not to be concerned with it" Sarutobi said, "That goes for you two as well, Homura, Koharu", Sarutobi said

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious, this is a _Council_ matter, we have just as much say as the Shinobi do" Sakari spoke up.

"If this meeting was concerning the villages economical standing or ways to help the local businesses, then I would agree with you, but this meeting is of a different caliber, Now, I ask you again, please leave these council chambers immediately" Sarutobi said, the Shinobi council had worried looks on their faces, any experienced Shinobi could tell when one of their own was holding back their emotions and was about to blow. That had been Sarutobi's case since the civilians walked in.

"Hiruzen, please, think about what you are saying", Homura said. Sarutobi was done.

The old monkey got up and grabbed one of the civilians by the back of his collar and dragged him towards the door, he opened it. He held the man up and let go, swinging his leg forward and kicking him through the wall. The man getting up moments later and stumbling away, the action alone shocked many on the civilian council, but they kept their mouths shut not wanting to be next.

"That is Hokage-sama to you, Mitokado-san and I am thinking, quite clearly in fact. I am truly sick and tired of the civilian council thinking that they can go over my head on decisions that only Shinobi should be making for Konohagakure, that they hold more power than I do, the same goes to my _Advisors_" Sarutobi spat.

"What are you talking about, Hiruzen, The civilian portion of the council has never done such as that, they speak their voice as to help the civilian population of this village and no more, and why, might I ask, are you accusing us of such?" Koharu Utatane asked.

"You honestly expect me to believe that bull, the civilians have been making deals behind my back since the day Minato passed and I reclaimed this title, and I have been lenient as no such dealings could cause any potential harm to Konoha or anyone in it. You two have also been seen making rather shady dealings and in truth, I do not like it" Sarutobi said.

"Do you have any proof of these accusations, Hiruzen?" Homura asked. A tick mark appeared on Sarutobi's forehead.

"I don't need any fucking proof, I know what I've seen, and my Anbu know what they have seen, and None of us like it! This is my one and only warning to all of you, my Anbu will be trailing you, the feeling that you're being watched during one of your dealings, that Will be them, they find one discrepancy you Will be Immediately removed from the council, and if it calls for it, publicly executed" Sarutobi said. The civilians were looking at him as if he had lost his mind. The Shinobi were smirking.

"Remember, this is your first and Last warning, Now, For the last fucking time, Get the fuck out of these council chambers or my Anbu and I will Kick you out!" Sarutobi yelled, pointing towards the door.

"But Hok-".

"No Arguments! Move!" Sarutobi said loudly. When none of the Civilian council started moving, he sighed.

"Anbu..." Five Anbu appeared, the Shinobi council could actually feel them grinning, especially Tiger, who was leading the group, "Get to it, but escort the older ones out" Sarutobi said. The Cat masked Anbu with long purple hair actually hugged the Sandaime.

"Thank you...I apologize Hokage-sama", she said as she broke away. Sarutobi chuckled.

"It is quite all right Cat-san; now as I said before, Get to it." The Anbu disappeared via **Shunshin** and took civilians from the council stands and carried them towards the door before literally kicking them out.

"Hokage-sama, this is outrageous!" Sakari screeched, the Anbu carrying her stumbled a little bit, but successfully kicked her out as well.

"Are you Okay?" Cat asked, it was Tiger who was carrying her.

"...What?"

"Are you Okay" she said a little louder.

"I can't hear you, speak up" Tiger said loudly. Cat just sighed and signed, saying he had temporary hearing loss.

"Oh."

"Hiruzen! You can't do this!" Homura said.

"I'm the Hokage, My decisions are final, in other words, I sure as hell can" Sarutobi said with a wide grin. The two advisers were escorted out, and most of the civilian council kicked out. Once they were all gone, The Shinobi Council, the five Anbu and the Anbu watching on from their vantage points and Sarutobi burst out laughing, a couple were trying to cover up chuckles really.

"Ahem, As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, I thank you all for coming, we have an important matter to discuss", Sarutobi said, coughing a couple times, trying to stop laughing.

Konoha's Shinobi Council, consisting of the leaders of Konoha's various Clans.

Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara Clan, Konohagakure's Jonin Commander and a member of the Last Generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio, himself being the 'Shika'. HIs face marked by various battle scars and a bored look, his black hair styled in a spiky ponytail, giving his head the appearance of a pineapple. His clothes were torn and ragged, giving him the appearance of a bum, while he actually is a very skilled and powerful shinobi.

Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, and a Respected member of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department with a spotless track record. His hair was a dull blond pulled back in to a long ponytail.

Chouza Akimichi, Head of the Akimichi Clan, Konoha's Powerhouse Clan, his red, spiky hair falling below his shoulders, his armor showing the kanji for 'Eat' on the front, in reference to his clans ability to use the calories in food as a back up reserve for chakra.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, wielder of the prized Kekkai Genkai, the **Byakugan** (White Eye), a Doujutsu that allows them to the chakra system inside their opponents bodies and disrupt the flow with their taijutsu, it also allows them to see 360 degrees in every direction. Hiashi had long brown that went past his shoulders and his face was dead serious.

Tsume Inuzuka, Matriarch of the Inuzuka Clan, Konoha's most loyal and best tracker clan. A clan that prides itself on it's partnership with dogs and their many skills involving collaborations with them. Her wild, spiky brown hair only added to her wild appearance.

And Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame Clan, a Clan that specializes in using insects that take refuge inside of their bodies, making them a living hive. He, like the rest of his clan, has a quiet demeanor, his face hidden by the high collar of his tan jacket and his eyes hidden by black shades.

"This particular meeting involves a resident of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki..." Sarutobi said. Now they were interested.

* * *

**With Naruto...**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and azure eyes met...blue sky? Naruto quickly sat up and looked around; he was on top of the stone plateau again.

**"Hey there Gaki" **Naruto turned around to see Kyuubi sitting there.

"Hey Kyuubi...Uhm, thanks for...you know" Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head.

**"Don't mention it; anyway, I brought you here to ask if you've been feeling weird or anything since the incident."**

"...No...I have to ask though...What the hell was that?" Naruto said loudly, "I'll be lucky if I don't get executed for that! I attacked a Shinobi dammit! Those assholes on the civilian council hate me enough as it is, I don't the Shinobi on my ass too!" Naruto said. Kyuubi could see the bags under Naruto's eyes; despite it technically wasn't Naruto doing the killing, the whiskered blond had seen it all. These were the eyes of a killer.

**"Sigh, After I devoured Freddy, I absorbed the power of the demons that gave him power, the Dream Demons. Well, I thought they could be put to use and immediately after, I started integrating their power in to your chakra network, turning it in to something similar to demon yokai, still with me?" **Kyuubi explained.

"...I think so...So what now, what can the dream demons do exactly?" Naruto said.

**"Anyone using their power is able to invade dreams and bend it to their will, whatever they do in the dream happens in reality as well, kind of like...A Really advanced Genjutsu, which is what Freddy used, basically, anyone who is dreaming, isn't safe from the Dream Demons" **Kyuubi said.

"What does that mean for me? Can I do all of that?" Naruto asked, sitting down on a rock.

**"...In a way, yes, What I did is gave the powers a little more...depth, you could say." **Naruto quirked an eyebrow and the Fire Demon decided to answer the oncoming question.

**"When I merged their demon yokai to your chakra, It created a Kekkai Genkai of sorts, two actually...three if you want to be technical about" **Kyuubi said.

"What! Are you serious? I have three bloodlines?" Naruto said excitedly.

**"Yeah, You have some of Freddy's abilities, the ability to enter dreams, regeneration added on to my healing, your own physical abilities have increased too, Freddy was incredibly fast and agile, so there's that. The other is called Nightmare Release, the bloodline I created, it utilizes Fear, whether yours or the opponents and makes it your weapon" **Kyuubi said.

"Sweet!" Naruto grinned, "What's the other?"

**"Dark Release, this Kekkei Genkai came with the Nightmare Release without my knowing, most likely from the Dream Demons demon yokai, I don't much about that one actually." **

Naruto nodded, "Anything else you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi seemed to hesitate and Naruto saw this.

**"Yeah...Your parents" **Naruto's eyes widened, **"But...I think she is more qualified for that". **Naruto quirked eyebrow before turning around, all he saw was a flash of red and he was picked up in a strong hug.

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

**With Sarutobi...**

"I know you are all completely aware of the burden Naruto holds, as well as the amount of raw power he is holding inside of himself because of it" Sarutobi said, the council members nodded.

"Inoichi, If you would, please tell the rest of the council what you told me, involving the incident not long ago" Sarutobi said, the Yamanaka head nodded and stood up to address the rest of the council.

"Only an hour ago, an incident occurred involving Naruto Uzumaki and a Chunin of Konoha. The first mind I looked in too was of the chunin found at the scene. He and one other, whose face had somehow remained hidden, had attacked Naruto in the night, most likely during the meeting not long before this one. They left. Minutes later, he was attacked, his Achilles tendon being severed and Naruto showing himself, Naruto revealed a steel clawed glove and started attacking him with frightening precision, completely avoiding arteries" Inoichi said, Sarutobi unsealed the glove from the scroll Inu had given him.

"What was strange was that Naruto used a strange Ninjutsu, the abilities of the technique are uncertain as Naruto stopped before being able to truly use it. I examined Naruto's mind next, his memories that is, using a special technique from my clan, He was left for dead after the attack, slipping in to unconsciousness and a nightmare occurring, but this nightmare…it had a visitor."

"The Kyuubi?" Tsume asked. Inoichi shook his head no.

"No, this...this was something else, it was some kind of demon, it went by the name Freddy Krueger. This creature was something even the bravest Jonin may fear. Normally one wouldn't be able to interfere with ones dreams, demon or not, even the Yamanaka clan do not have that skill, eventually the dream melted away, and there was the Kyuubi in its cage, the two new each other somehow, and after a moment, Freddy went to slay Naruto, but the scenery changed yet again and the Kyuubi and Freddy...fought" Inoichi said, taking in a breath after the long explanation.

The Clan heads were shocked.

"I had the same reaction, Freddy's techniques, it almost seemed as if him being there was an advanced Genjutsu, he was manipulating his body in ways that even seems impossible for a demon, after a short bout, Kyuubi...consumed Freddy, absorbing the demons inside of him in the process as it seemed, and Naruto woke up afterwards" Inoichi sighed.

"Thank you Inoichi, you may be seated" the Sandaime said. The Yamanaka head bowed and took his seat.

"Looking at both stories, it would seem as if Kyuubi somehow transferred the powers of this man, Freddy to Naruto, to what extent, I am not sure, but having both the raw power of Kyuubi and these mysterious powers of this man Freddy can only spell danger if left unchecked and untrained" Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama, it sounds as though you're beginning to think of Naruto as a weapon" Shikaku chimed in.

"Please Shikaku-san, do not misread my motives, the untamed power Naruto wields is a possible danger to Konoha, but also to Naruto. At the academy, Naruto receives a less than adequate education and at home, he is never safe, and I take full responsibility on both parts, my decisions were not the brightest. If this continues, Naruto may eventually snap, I am surprised he has not already, I am here to ask if any of you would like to step up and train the boy properly, adoption, I'm afraid, is still not an option, but for now, as long as he can protect himself, I can sleep easy at night knowing he is at least safe from harm."

The Shinobi council looked between one another, and Tsume was the one to stand up.

"I'll do it, with the Kyuubi inside of him, we can assume that he has senses on par or even better than the Inuzuka" said the Matriarch. Sarutobi nodded, Shikaku and Chouza stood up as well.

"I'll teach Naruto about strategy and trap setting, he's a trickster so that will help him greatly" the Nara clan head said, Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"And I'll teach him about cooking, how to find food in the field and what is and what isn't appropriate, always a useful skill in the field" Chouza said.

"A useful skill indeed, then it is decided, I will tell Naruto of this decision when he awakens, that is all for today, you're dismissed" Sarutobi said, the council stood up and bowed, all of them disappearing via **Shunshin**.

Sarutobi sighed and walked out of the door.

* * *

**With Naruto...**

The whiskered blond's eyes opened, he winced seeing the bright white tile, the smell of ammonia reached his nose. That detail alone was a dead giveaway that he was in the hospital, the white; headache inducing ceiling tiles were just a bonus.

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you're awake" Naruto didn't have to look to know that it was the silver haired dog Anbu. He had heard giggling a moment before he woke up and he knew that bored tone he spoke in.

"..." the whiskered blond was silent.

* * *

_Flashback... _

_Naruto_ _was released from the woman's death hug, he was breathing heavily, happily accepting oxygen back in to his lungs. He finally got a good look at the woman before him and something in the far reaches of his mind, told him she was familiar somehow._

_She had long, deep red hair down to her butt, violet eyes and fair skin with a heart shaped face. She wore black spandex shorts that ended at her knees and an orange and black jacket with a red swirl over the left breast. He remembered the swirl as it was same one on the back of his neon orange, Kill me Now jacket he was wearing._

_The woman's expression softened and Naruto could see tears brimming in her eyes, "It is so good to see you again, Naruto" she said softly, this time bringing the whiskered blond in to a light embrace. The blond could feel the tears wetting his shoulder._

_"Uhm...Not to be rude, but who are you and how do you know my name...And why do I feel like I've met you before?" Naruto asked, those the being the top most questions on his list, a majority of the rest were for Kyuubi._

_The woman broke away and wiped the tears away with her sleeve._

_"It's okay Naruto, My name is Kushina Uzumaki..." Naruto's eyes widened, "I'm your mother" she said, beaming a bright, and familiar smile as tears began to stream down her cheeks again._

_A genuine smile spread across Naruto's face at that moment, Kyuubi smiling in the background. The whiskered blond embraced his mother in a tight hug, the two of them crying tears of joy._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Naruto let a single tear escape as a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" the silver haired Anbu asked, Naruto had been absolutely silent for the last few minutes, just blankly staring up at the ceiling. The young blond sat up and started taking off any bandages that he had.

"Yeah, I'm Ok Dog-san." Naruto hopped out of bed and stretched a moment to get rid of the stiffness in his limbs and to get the blood flowing again after being out for so long.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Dog asked, getting out of his seat.

"I need to clear my head, don't follow me Ok, tell Hokage-jiji that I'm at the construction site near my apartment if he comes by" Naruto said, closing the door behind him, leaving a speechless Anbu.

"I hope knows I'm going to follow him anyway", the Anbu said to himself, disappearing via **Shunshin, **leaving a clone behind.

"Sigh...Boooorrring", the clone said as it leaned back.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the top most steel girder, his legs hanging over the edge of the fifty foot drop to the earth below. Other than the Hokage Monument, after construction started, at night, this was his favorite place to be, a perfect view of the moon. He looked to Fourth Hokage's head.

"...Tou-san". Now he knew why it was one of his favorite places. He scowled slightly looking at the stone face.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_After a few minutes of crying and comforting one another, the two Uzumaki's sat down to talk, Kyuubi there as well. Kushina had just explained what had happened ten years ago and why she wasn't there today, Kyuubi could only bow his head in shame, not wanting to meet Naruto's gaze when his name was mentioned, not wanting to meet the gaze of the child whose life he had ruined._

_"Kaa-san, if what you told me was true, then how are you here?",Naruto inquired._

_"Well, during Kyuubi's extraction, he unknowingly took a portion of my own soul with him, a small enough piece that I managed to live past the extraction and protect you, but big enough that it was able to become...Me! Memories included"._

**"Naruto, I..." **_Naruto_ _stopped the Fire Demon._

_"I forgive you, It wasn't your fault anyway, Hell, if it hadn't been for you healing me, those assholes would've ki-" Naruto stopped for two reasons, the first being that he didn't want to bring up a subject like that with his mother around, having just met her, and the second and most important, Kushina hit him over the head._

_"Oooow!_ _That was soft spot!" Naruto whined._

_"Do not use that kind of language, young man!" Kushina scolded him. Kyuubi snickered._

**"Hehehe, you got smacked, H-Gaha! Ah Hell!"** _Kyuubi_ _hissed in pain as Kushina struck him on the head with a mallet._

_"Don't think I've forgotten about what happened to Naruto, and don't laugh at his pain, I basically gave birth to you both, so you will do as you're told, Understood?" Kushina said, the two of them nodding quickly, but Kyuubi stopped._

**"Hold on, I'm the King of Hell, I don't have to listen to y- Gwah!" **_Kyuubi's_ _head was smashed in to the ground again._

_"You were saying?" Kushina said with tick mark on her forehead, moving the mallet enough for Kyuubi to move his mouth, Naruto had recoiled in fear and he was sure even Freddy would've been scared of his mother._

**"Yes Ma'am, Understood." **_Kushina_ _smirked and put the mallet behind her back where it disappeared. Kyuubi got up and rubbed his muzzle. Kushina sat down, Kyuubi scooted Naruto in front of himself as to use him for a shield next time._

_"Now, to get serious again, Naruto, I'm sure you'd love to know who your father is right?" Kushina asked, Naruto nodded his head vigorously. Kushina smiled._

_"He was none other than Konoha's Kuroi Senko, The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" the red headed Uzumaki said. Naruto's smile disappeared._

_"You mean, my own father sealed the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto said, the Kyuubi and Kushina gave Naruto a worried look, the blonds grip tightened so much on the rock he had picked up that it crumbled, "My own father made my life a living hell."_

_"Naruto, please understand, He had no choice..." Naruto interrupted her._

_"No Choice! What do you mean No Choice? What kind of asshole seals a Biju in to their own Kid and makes their life a living hell? Everyone was right, my father really didn't care a-"._

_SLAP!_

_Naruto_ _was interrupted this time by a swift slap across his face from Kushina, he felt his cheek as the stinging pain started to grow and he could feel the heat rising as well._

_"Naruto!_ _Minato loved you with all of his heart; I was not the only one to protect you from Kyuubi! He had no other options, Kyuubi couldn't be defeated and casualties were climbing by the second, sealing was the only option he had left and it broke his heart to even dream of such a thing. You know what he said to me, "How can I expect someone to do something like this if I myself am too afraid", he didn't want to have to put another child, another family through it, he didn't want that, he could barely go through with sealing it in to you, understand?" Kushina was beginning to tear up again and so was Naruto._

_"His last wish for you to be seen as a Hero, everything that happened..." Kushina stopped talking._

**"Hell of a family reunion." **_Kyuubi_ _mumbled as the two Uzumaki's embraced each other in a hug once again._

_"Shut up furball" they said in unison. _

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Naruto chuckled.

"If I ever see you, I'm kicking your ass" Naruto heard the distinct sound of **Shunshin** next to him, he didn't bother looking as he already knew who it was, he just kept looking at the Yondaime's head.

"What's up, Hokage-jiji-san?" Naruto asked.

"You should really be in bed Naruto, you'll catch your death of cold out here" the Sandaime said as a cold breeze came by. Naruto chuckled again.

'Mom, I'm sorry you have to hear this' Naruto thought.

"For five years I've been beaten, stabbed, stomped on, kicked, punched, my bones have been broken and my organs have been tore apart, I've been burned, electrocuted and nearly drowned, if that hasn't killed me yet, a little cold isn't going to do shit to me" Naruto said.

_"Language!"_ Kushina said. Naruto felt his head throb for a moment.

"...I suppose not" said Sarutobi, the old man sighed, "Naruto, I need to ask you an important question, do you hate this village? If given the opportunity, would you leave? Would you take revenge on those who have wronged you?" Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Do I hate this village? Well, I'd be lying if I said that I loved it. Would I leave? I can't give you a straight answer…I don't desire to be Hokage, not anymore, but this is still my home, even if it's not a very good one..."

"Thank you for your honesty, and I respect your decision Naruto, though, I do wonder what could've been if you did finally take this mantle one day..." Sarutobi said, tipping his hat.

"As for the revenge…" Naruto was silent again.

"Yes?" Sarutobi asked.

"...No, because if i did, at least half of Konoha would be slaughtered, and I'm not that kind of kid, I won't give people the satisfaction of being right, about calling me a demon and a murderer, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and that's all there is to it", said the whiskered blond. Kushina was crying tears of joy and Kyuubi nodded his head in respect.

"So the Kyuubi told you of your heritage, did he? I am not surprised, he and Kushina had a very powerful bond" Sarutobi said, taking a toke from his pipe that he had lit moments ago.

"...How come you didn't tell me earlier, about my parents?" Naruto asked.

"It was a mistake Naruto, in my old age I made a very poor judgment, not knowing how you would handle the news, thinking you may do something rash, but now I see that I was wrong" Sarutobi said.

"...It hurt, to know that you lied to me for so many years, It hurt a lot", Naruto said. Sarutobi tipped his hat again to shadow his face, so Naruto could not see the tears that were streaming down his wrinkled, liver-spotted cheeks.

"Will you forgive an old man for making such a foolish mistake?"

"...Eventually", Naruto stood up, "Eventually I will, because I know you were doing what you thought was right and never been one to hold a grudge"

"That is all I ask for, here", Sarutobi handed Naruto a scroll, "I hope you make the right decision Naruto, use this gift well", the whiskered blond held the scroll tightly in his hand.

"Hey old man, don't add the Namikaze to my name, I'm an Uzumaki through and through" the Sandaime nodded.

"Very well, and I want you to meet with Tsume Inuzuka tomorrow after the academy, I will accompany you there, get home safely Naruto", and with that, the Sandaime Hokage disappeared. Naruto jumped from girder to girder on his way down.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment, whatever damage the two shinobi had caused had been cleaned up, his kitchen table had been broken in the scuffle and was replaced, there was another new one under the window, and his windows had been replaced with new ones for that matter. His couch had been replaced as well. It was like nothing ever happened.

"...Thanks Jiji-san" Naruto said, he walked over to the table by the window to see the hat, he picked it up. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked of his window to see a burly man dragging a struggling woman in to an alleyway. His eyes narrowed in anger and his blood started boil, his pupils became red slits again.

**"Naruto..." **Kyuubi started.

_"...Kill him" _Kushina finished. He was definitely shocked to his mother tell him to do something like that, but he wholeheartedly agreed. He unrolled the scroll and poured a little chakra in to it, the claw glove, refurbished, the blades clean and sharpened, the glove itself reinforced with thin steel on the outside, a note attached...

'A gift from a foolish old man, use it wisely'. A smirk spread across Naruto's face revealing sharpened fangs. He dawned the hat, and the glove. He raised his hand to his face so that light reflected off of the blades, hiding half of his face in the shadows.

"One...Two...Naruto's coming for you".

* * *

**The Next Morning... **

"Hokage-sama", an Ox masked Anbu appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage.

"Yes, what it is?" The Anbu placed a file on his desk.

"These are the photographs from the crime scene; an anonymous message was delivered, telling us the location, though it was not read until earlier this morning. A woman was nearly raped, but saved by a dark figure, as she said, the man was dead upon arrival, his face and chest are the most...unnerving details", said the Anbu, Sarutobi opened the folder.

Photos of a body mutilated beyond physical recognition, long gashes on the torso, legs, and thighs, but nothing that would cause fatal bleeding, blood would only seeped out slightly before beginning to scab over. The stomach looked like had been stabbed and clawed in to repeatedly. The face was frozen in silent terror, the eyes rolled back and four gashes across the face.

"The Autopsy reports have shown that his genitals were removed and physically shoved down his throat when he was still alive, but must have died not long after, this is from what the medical examiner had observed" said the Anbu.

"How did he come to that conclusion?"

"No major arteries were cut in the attack, and some wounds were even cauterized, he may have gone in to adrenaline induced shock, but he wouldn't have died from the injuries, and the pooling around his genital area shows that blood was still circulating", said the Anbu.

"The woman is okay, no penetration had occurred, though the incident had left her partially emotionally scarred and mentally scarred due to witnessing the attack, the strange thing was, the figure had never moved, only touching the attackers head with a glowing hand, from her description of the event".

Sarutobi looked over the pictures once again, the sight was truly gruesome, but one thing truly caught his attention above all else, it was that on the chest, which received the least amount of damage, was a note, cut in to his skin.

'Crimes committed by the scum beyond scum will be met with equal punishment, this is my First, Last and Only warning'

'The Nightmare Begins my friends, Sleep tight'.

'...Good decision...but you could've held back just a little...' Sarutobi thought, shuddering a little.

* * *

**All right, Chapter 2 revised. I didn't change that righteous kill at the end because it was just so…Righteous! I didn't want to mess it up.**

**Read and Review, Tell me what you think.**

**And i feel that i did pretty good with the interaction between characters, feel free to give your two cents on that, maybe help me improve.**

**Now, just to clear this up.** **Hell No! Kushina will not be like Shukaku, telling Naruto to kill anything breathing, like i said, this attitude is only towards the scum beyond scum. Other than that, he's just Naruto.**

**Killswitch** **Out!**


	3. Weapons and Revenge, Another Kill

**All right all right, good reception last chapter**

**- Naruto is neutral towards Minato, he will dislike him, just wait until they meet. He will have respect for him, but will not like him.**

**- Naruto and Sakura will have something of a Brother/Sister relationship. You will see that in this chapter. He'll be a somewhat nice guy when not doing his job.**

**- Freddy's Claw is not the end of his weaponry, Hehe.**

**Also, I do not own any of the music…I listen to them but I don't make money off of them.**

* * *

**Today's inspirational Music - Burn by Papa Roach, Time for Annihilation.**

* * *

**One Year Time Skip...**

* * *

Naruto sat on the academy roof, metal parts, and nuts and bolts with tools around him. He was currently building a metal base around the claw glove, making it more of a steel glove and the blades retractable so he could keep them a surprise.

Naruto Uzumaki, standing at 4'8", average for one his age, having made some changes in his diet after incident a year ago, wore a dark orange long sleeve shirt with the spiral on the back, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black knee length shorts, the black hat atop his spiky blond hair. Not long after the incident he had started training with three of Konoha's Clan Heads, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi.

Tsume trained him in Taijutsu and tracking, as both skill sets were the affinities of the Inuzuka clan, their fast paced aggressive style worked out well for Naruto, especially in conjunction with his claw glove. He had also found a friend in Kiba and Hana Inuzuka, Tsume's children. He had met Kiba in the academy but that was more a rivalry than a friendship.

Shikaku had trained him in trap setting, strategy and the academic portions that academy...refused to teach him. Trap setting had become something of an affinity to the blond as his mischievous nature allowed him to see what was going to happen from all angles, think outside the box, something even experienced Jonin are confined to. Naruto had also found a good friend in Shikamaru, Lazy, but loyal.

Chouza had trained him in cooking, a useful skill set for a Shinobi, one for the whole team. Teaching him what is edible and what isn't, and what signs to look out for on or around a poisonous plant. He sometimes questioned why they wanted to train him, but never directly to them, after all, why look a gift horse in the mouth? (Is that how it goes?)

So far everything was going great in all aspects of his training, he was even able to get in a few hours of training with his mother, Kushina and Kyuubi, the Fire Demon had even given him a couple freebies with his Akumuton, the others, he was told, he'd have to earn.

**"Oi, Naruto, When are you going to find yourself a Genjutsu teacher?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Eventually...' Naruto thought as he continued working on the gauntlet.

_"Don't put off until tomorrow what can be done today" _Kushina said sagely.

'Today, Tomorrow, it's the same day, just different happenings' Naruto countered.

**"...Damn, I think he got you there" **Kyuubi said. Naruto smirked hearing a loud bang inside of his head, **"Ow"**

Naruto had discovered he had an interest in weapons and the mechanics of special weaponry after seeing some Shinobi practice with a shuriken launcher fired by pulling a ripcord, and seeing an old man use powerful weapons, a senbon firing shield and fire off explosive blasts. He had decided to get a couple books on the subject and started this little project not too long ago.

**"You should be training you know" **Kyuubi said.

'Don't nag me furball, my taijutsu revolves around the claw, and I really don't want to practice Katon out in the open' Naruto thought.

_"...He has a point" _Kushina said. The fire demon grumbled. Naruto put down the screwdriver and put on the glove, putting his fingers through the loops on the underside. Armor pieces were placed over the second knuckle and going slightly past the first, while metal covered the distant phalanges. The armor went down to just under his wrist.

Naruto worked his wrist, and curled and spread his fingers, a flexible black material covering the joints that needed to move so he could still make a fist and do what he needed to do, two metal plates on the back similar to the metal plated gloves the Dog masked Anbu wore.

"The material is flexible..." he focused chakra in to the glove and the blades shot up from armor over his fingers, he slashed at the air a couple times and then retracted the blades, "Blades are working and sharp as ever." Naruto smiled at his creation. He balled his hand in to a fist, the armor sticking out over his knuckles like spikes; he brought the back of his down on the stone roof.

He picked his hand up, four holes in the stone and a shallow dent and some dust on the back of the gauntlet but not a scratch.

"And the steel is strong, Perfect, I really have to thank Ame-chan for the supplies."

**"Cough...Training...Cough, Cough" **Naruto sighed as a smirk spread across his face.

"Yeah, yeah..." Naruto hopped to his feet, just when he was about to activate the claw, a female voice reached his ears...

"Naruto-nii." The whiskered blond turned towards the door to the roof and saw a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes, her hair held back with a red ribbon and short bangs framing her face.

"Hey Sakura, shouldn't you be downstairs with the others, training?" Naruto asked.

"I could say the same for you, how come you aren't training with the others?" the pinkette asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but the teachers aren't exactly fond of me" Naruto said with a small smirk.

"You could tell the headmaster you know" Sakura said.

"He doesn't exactly like me either" Naruto said, "I can tell you want to tell me something." Sakura was surprised, but nodded.

"I'm came up here to say thank you...you know, for yesterday" the whiskered blond smirked.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Billboard brow!_ _Billboard brow! Billboard brow!" A group of kids were gathered on a hill, chanting an insult, pointing and laughing at a young pink haired girl of at least nine years old, who was curled in to a ball, with her knees to her chest, crying, wishing for them to stop and leave her be._

_"Back off!" she stopped, hearing a voice defend her. She looked up to see a blond haired boy wearing a black hat, standing in front of her. She saw one of the boys try to attack him, but he stopped the punch and gave one of his own, the boy falling down, holding his face._

_"I said, Back. Off!" the kids quickly dispersed after that, two other children taking away the injured one._

_"Hey, are you okay?" the pinkette looked up see the blond looking at her, his deep ocean blue eyes showed concern. She wiped away the tears with her sleeve and nodded, "Don't let them get to you okay, it just keeps them coming back for more", he offered her his hand to help her up and she accepted._

_"What's your name?" Sakura asked, wiping away another tear._

_"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"_

_"Sakura Haruno" the blond gave her a small smile._

_"Well, It's nice to meet you Sa-", he was interrupted by a loud scream._

_"Get Away from my Daughter you Demon!" Naruto turned to see a pink haired woman running up the hill towards them, he just sighed and tipped his hat to Sakura._

_"We'll meet again I'm sure" the whiskered blond boy ran off, and Sakura was embraced by her slightly fuming mother._

_"Sakura, he didn't hurt you did he? Please be all right", she said in a worried tone, still glaring after Naruto._

_"I'm fine kaa-san...I'm fine"._

_End Flashback..._

* * *

And that was only the first of their encounters, Naruto had shown up every time bullies started to gang up on her, he would talk to her when she was sad and comfort, she had started seeing him as something of brother, thus her calling him 'Naruto-nii'. She was snapped out of her musing by Naruto speaking to her.

"No thanks necessary Sakura, though it did take you awhile", Naruto said as he gathered up the leftover parts and pieces he was thinking of using for some other project. Sakura chuckled sheepishly, but stopped when she saw the glove on his hand and her curious nature got the better of her.

"What's that?" the pinkette asked, pointing to the armored glove.

"Just a special weapon I've been working on..." Naruto said, he curled and uncurled his fingers.

"That's really cool, and you made that yourself?" Sakura asked, inspecting the piece.

"Sure did...Hey Sakura, how about you and me train up here during class tomorrow, I can help you with your taijutsu", Naruto offered. Sakura thought about his offer for a moment, the thoughts a raven haired boy entering her mind, but those disappeared when something in his words struck her.

"What's wrong with my Taijutsu?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on her hips. Naruto chuckled.

"You have to admit, it could use some work" He bent back as the pinkette threw a punch, a side stepped another, raising his leg and blocking a kick as she spun around, he poked her in the forehead and she fell back on her butt.

"See?" Sakura fake pouted and Naruto chuckled again, offering her his hand to help her to her feet, she accepted.

"I'll think about" said the pinkette.

"That's all I ask, come on, it looks like everyone is going inside" Naruto said, Sakura nodded and the proceeded to make their way downstairs, unbeknownst to either of them, an onyx black eye was spying on them from afar, it closed at the owner disappeared.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets whistling a tune as he walked towards his usual hangout before heading off to train at the Inuzuka house. He didn't have to look around to know that he was receiving glares, that people were whispering; he even heard some people step towards him from behind but they never went farther than one step.

Naruto's hands were in his pockets, but he was armed. His glove on his right hand and two senbon ready in his left, he was also chewing on a wooden senbon, which he found effective after seeing a bandana wearing Tokubetsu Jonin counter a kunai during a spar with a spiky haired Jonin with face scarring.

"Ah, here we are", he said to himself. He stopped in front of a store.

The Tiger's Claw Weapon shop, the owner of the shop having been the woman Naruto saved on the first night of his new 'job'. He entered the shop.

"Ame-chan, are you here?" Naruto called out.

"I'm in the back, be with you in a minute Naruto!" The blond decided to explore in the meantime, seeing if there were any more weapons he could use.

"Naruto!" he turned around to see a young brunette around his age, her hair drawn back in to two buns, in a pink and blue chinese style outfit, she smiled warmly at him. He returned it and tipped his hat.

"Hey there Ten-ten" said the blond, greeting the girl who was a year ahead of him in the academy. He opened his mouth and closed it, catching a senbon by the tip while dropping the wooden one, "And hello to you too, Ame-chan" Naruto said. A brunette that looked to be 18 or 19, her haired pulled back in to a long ponytail held together by two metal cuffs, she was dressed in a similar style to Ten-ten.

"How are Konoha's weapon sisters doing today?" he asked.

"Pretty good, even though business has been slow today" said Ame. Naruto nodded and looked around the store, "Looking for anything in particular, blondie?" Ame asked, propping herself up with her elbow on the counter and her cheek in her hand, Ten-ten sitting in a chair and pulling out a weapons magazine.

"No, I actually came here to thank you for all of the parts and the books you gave me" Naruto said, extracting money from his pocket and setting it on the counter.

"Not a problem Naruto, it was the least I could do after you saved me" she said with a kind smile.

"I do have a question, how did you know it was me?" Naruto asked. Ame smirked.

"I'm a sensor, I can sense nearby chakra signatures, the owners emotions, your chakra is warm and bright despite your new demeanor and the Kyuubi's raw and damn near suffocating, I could recognize your chakra from a mile away, it's not like most" Ame said. Naruto nodded and tipped his hat once again.

"I'll be back anytime I need something, you guys have yourselves a regular, Later" Naruto said.

"Hold on!" he was stopped at the door.

"What's up?"

"Can we get a look at the finish product?" Ame asked.

"How do you know it's finished?" Naruto asked with a smirk. He could see a light blue hue around her pupils.

"You've been tipping your hat with your left hand, and yet you Always do it with your right, which has stayed in your pocket this whole time...that, and I can see traces of my own chakra mixed with yours around you hand", she said, her chocolate brown eyes lost the light blue hue. Naruto's smirk grew.

"Okay, okay" the blond approached the counter and he raised his right hand, showing the newly finished and reinforced claw glove, Ten-ten dropped the magazine and both she and her sister leaned over the counter to get a better look. Naruto activated the blades, Ame and Ten-ten jumped back a bit but came forward again to inspect it.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive Naruto, and you built the entire thing around a leather glove base?" Ame asked, she had only sold him the parts, but Naruto had kept the whole process a secret.

"Yep...Uhm...Ten-ten?" Naruto looked to the younger brunette who was actually drooling a little over the weapon, "Ten-ten" Naruto snapped his fingers after retracting the blades. The young brunette snapped out of her daze and blushed.

"Oh, hehe, sorry about that" Ten-ten said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine, later you two" he said with a wave of his hand and he was out the door. The two weapon sisters waved after him.

'Training time' the whiskered blond thought.

* * *

**Inuzuka** **House... **

**"Gatenga!"** (Fang Rotating Fang) Four objects spun at high speeds, tearing through the air like buzzsaws, their target, a blindfolded Naruto.

"Phase two...", Tsume said, blowing on a whistle, Naruto winced and his ears twitched. He sniffed at the air. He dodged one and another, the third clipped his shoulder, tearing his sleeve and the forth barreled in to his chest, throwing him back. Three of the buzzsaws stopped and they turned out to be three grey furred dogs that ran over to the downed blond and licked at his face. The fourth was a brunette girl with the Inuzuka red fangs on her cheeks.

Tsume's daughter, Hana. The dogs being her companions, the Haimaru triplets.

"You okay kid?" Tsume asked, Naruto raised his arm and gave her a thumbs up, the blond sat up a second later and removed his blindfold.

"What's the point of blindfolding me again?" Naruto asked as he scratched one of the dogs behind its ear.

"This exercise is designed to enhance your sense of smell, or at least help you focus on the scent you need to, you may be blinded in battle by a number of things and the same goes for your hearing, no matter how good it is, a high pitched whistle like mine that can lock on to the animal designated, will make it useless since you're so Fox-like" Tsume said.

Naruto nodded and got to his feet, working his now sore shoulder and putting the blindfold back on.

"Again!" Tsume barked, Hana made a single hand sign and she and her dogs rushed forward.

**"Gatenga!"** The four of them spun quickly, Tsume blew on the whistle taking away Naruto's hearing. The whiskered blond sniffed at the air. He side stepped one of them, and then another. He bent and twisted his upper body, narrowly dodging the third, and dropped to the ground to avoid the fourth, Tsume smirked as she continue blowing on the whistle, Naruto hopped to his feet and was about to take off the blindfold when one of the flying buzzsaws barreled in to him from behind.

"Ah! Damn that hurt!" Naruto hissed.

_"Are you okay, Naruto?" _Kushina asked worriedly.

**"Don't coddle the boy Kushina, He can handle a little pain" **Kyuubi said.

_"He's my son, I'm supposed to worry" _Kushina said.

**"He's endured worse" **Kyuubi retorted.

_"Don't remind me!" _

'Will you both calm down, your arguing is giving me a headache' Naruto thought, he tuned them out and came back to reality feeling one of the Haimaru lick his face. Naruto reached up and scratched behind the canine's ear as he sat up.

"What the heck was that about?" Naruto asked. Tsume smirked.

"You really think the enemy is going to stop attacking after the first wave? They may not focus on the disabled Shinobi first, but when it comes down to that disabled shinobi against larger odds, when they attack, you dodge, when they rest, you capitalize, that's what it's about" Tsume said, poking him in the forehead. Naruto smirked and got to his feet, working the soreness out of his limbs.

"I have to keep dodging, conserve my energy while they wear theirs down, and when the time is right, I end it" Naruto summed up. Tsume chuckled.

"Exactly, so do you want to continue with this or move on" Tsume asked, Naruto smirked again and put the blindfold back on.

"Let's do this" Naruto said.

* * *

**Two Hours later... **

"Kuromaru, anything?" Tsume asked, her companion, a wolf wearing an eye-patch over his right eye sniffed at the ground.

**"Nothing" **the Wolf said, shaking his head. Tsume's companion being the only non-summon that could speak, but in public he never said anything more than 'Yo' or 'Back off'.

"Damn this kid is good" the Inuzuka matriarch mumbled. For the past hour she and her companion had been searching for Naruto. She couldn't say tracking, no, because tracking implies that they have leads, a trail to follow, the whiskered blond left Nothing. For the past hour they had been searching for a scent, tracks, some kind of marking. Nothing.

"Dammit" she sighed, "All right, come on out Naruto." There was a rustling and the two of them snapped towards the sound, an near invisible wire moved up through the bush, and both of them looked towards Tsume's feet.

"Ah shit" she and Kuromaru said. The string was pulled taught and the Inuzuka Matriarch was pulled upside down in to the air, the moment she stopped, she looked ahead of her, her heart beat slowed down seeing someone in a black hat directly in front of her, but it sped up again seeing the blond spikes.

Naruto raised his head and lazily grinned at the brunette woman.

"I win then?"

"Yeah yeah, now let me down, I can feel the blood going to my head" Tsume said with a smirk, Naruto tipped his hat and cut the wire, Tsume landing safely on the ground.

"You did really good Naruto, no wonder the Anbu used you for tracking training" Tsume said.

"Yep, took a whole squad 7 hours to find me, and the truth is, I let them" Naruto said.

"Oh really...Could you? I don't know, tell me who they were?" Tsume asked, an evil idea forming in her mind. Naruto could see the gleam in her eye and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"All right..." Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and bit in to his thumb having no ink or brush, writing out the names in his blood, "Have fun with that."

An evil grin spread across Tsume's face, "I sure will, now, just a sparring match against Kiba and we're done for the day."

* * *

**Nara House... **

Naruto sat in the Nara house library, reading a book while leaning back on the chairs back legs. He was writing down a few notes at the same time.

"You sure don't have the energy you used to Naruto, you've been sitting there for the past hour" Shikaku said as he walked through the rows and rows of shelves, looking for something.

"It's still there, I just know how to keep it in check and use it when I need it" said the whiskered blond.

"Huh, guess you're not so troublesome anymore" said the Nara clan head in a bored tone, "Here it is."

**"Oi, Kit." **

'What's up furball?' Naruto thought.

**"I'm going to send you some mental pictures of a Hand seal, use it, it will make all of this go much faster" **Naruto stopped for a moment and received the mental picture as well as the name of the technique.

'All right, but where is Kaa-san, I haven't heard her since I got here?'

**"She's asleep, she got bored of just you reading and passed out" **said Kyuubi, who was currently poking the unconscious Kushina and chuckling when she pawed at his tail like a cat.

'Well, thanks for the technique' Naruto thought.

**"No prob-Yoooow!", **Kyuubi howled in pain, **"She bit my fucking tail, Son of a-", **Naruto cut contact with the fox knowing that was going to turn in to one major headache if he kept listening. He stopped what he was doing and made the single hand seal, putting his middle and index fingers together and crossing them.

"Naruto! don't-" It was too late.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **(Shadow Cloning Technique) Shikaku's eyes widened as Naruto was engulfed in a large plume of smoke. As it cleared, the Nara clan head looked to be on the verge of passing out as 25 Naruto clones stood around the original, who went back to what he was doing.

"Damn..." was all he said, scratching his head. He expected as much of Naruto though, he knew with the Kyuubi in him, Naruto would have chakra levels that equal or even exceed a Jonin's at a young age. He just sighed and mumbled.

"Shikamaru was right, Troublesome blonds, 12 of you Naruto's come with me and we'll get started on math and history, do what you want with the other 13 Naruto, I'll come and get you when it's time for trap setting and spotting." The original blond just tipped his hat and Shikaku walked away with half of his clones.

"All right..." Naruto dispersed one so that there was an even twelve behind him, what he found interesting was that he received the memories, "I want half of you to study up on the Human bone and muscle structure while the other half look for books on poisons, flowers and all, get to it", Naruto said, snapping his own book shut, the twelve clones saluted him and then walked off to different sections of the library.

The original walked along a bookshelf that looked particularly old, if the dust on the book spines was anything to go by, he stopped, his eyes set on a red book, and he took it out and opened to the first page.

"Fuinjutsu..." he mumbled, "Interesting".

* * *

**A couple hours later... **

Naruto snapped the book shut. Shikaku entered the library at the exact same time to see Naruto clones still reading.

"Sigh, Naruto, It's time for trap setting" Shikaku called out, the original jogging towards him. Shikaku turned to leave, while Naruto turned back to the clones.

"That's enough; disperse yourselves three at a time" The clones started to put the books away and did as they were told, Naruto leaving the library with the Nara clan head.

* * *

"Look for anything out of the ordinary, experienced trap setters can hide the triggers for the traps near perfectly, but there is always something" Shikaku said as he and Naruto walked in to the Nara's personal forest, the deer having been rounded up to avoid them being hurt.

"Knots and large roots in trees can be hollowed out and filled with exploding tags or pouches and the slightest pressure can set them off, the roots can also be anchors for larger traps set in the trees, you have to be very wary of your surroundings in enemy territory" Shikaku said. Naruto looked around and tipped his hat down slightly as his eyes narrowed.

'There are three strings leading up in to the trees...the trap will come down right where I'm standing', the blond thought. He stepped back a few feet and placed his back against another tree; he spit out the steel senbon and severed all three strings in one shot. A myriad of shuriken and kunai came down on where he was once standing, they could've easily been dodged, a large tree swung down, breaking it's bonds and flying through the air, no doubt it would've crushed him.

"Very good, you shadowed your eyes so you could focus on the sunlight where I hid the wires" Shikaku said, having observed Naruto's method.

"Traps are my specialty" Naruto said.

"Oh really?" A lazy smirk spread across Shikaku's face and he raised his hand, revealing a string attached to it. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and followed it, seeing that it lead to the trigger of a large ball made of explosive tags.

"Ah shit" Naruto rolled away just as Shikaku pulled the trigger, turning out to be nothing more than a flash bomb under a bunch of dud explosive tags.

"Always be wary of your surroundings, because in the field the enemy is not going to use a Flash bomb" Shikaku said, Naruto just lay there for a moment before going up in a small cloud of smoke.

"You can't kill me, if it's not me" Naruto said from beside the Nara clan head, making the man jump.

"Hehehe, very clever, you used the replacement technique to switch yourself out with a clone" Naruto tipped his hat at the praise, "All right, let's continue with today's lesson and then we'll move on to setting traps, and after that, you can go to your training with Chouza" Naruto nodded and they went on with the lesson.

* * *

**The Ichiraku Ramen Stand...**

Late in the day, Naruto walked in to the still open Ramen bar, being greeted by the chipper brunette, Ayame Ichiraku, who was like a sister to him, and one of the select few he cared for deeply. He placed his hat on the counter.

"How has your training been going, Naruto?", Ayame asked, giving him his order of two miso ramen. He broke the chopsticks apart and started eating.

"Pretty good so far, the stuff they're teaching me is really useful", Naruto said.

"You've been training with Chouza Akimichi right?", Naruto nodded, "How come you don't just cook for yourself then", she asked with a smirk.

"And miss out on eating this amazing Ramen after a long day, I don't think so, nothing can compare to your cooking Ayame-nee", Naruto said. Ayame giggled.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say that", Ayame said, poking the whiskered blond in the forehead. Naruto smirked. The two of them continued to make small talk until a pained scream reached their ears, it was a man's.

**"That was close, sounds like it came from inside the Red Light District", **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and dawned his hat, placing money on the counter.

"Stay here Ayame-nee, I'll be back to walk you home", Naruto said, tipping his hat so Ayame couldn't see the rage in his eyes.

"Where are you going?".

"To take care of business", was all that Naruto said before he exited the shop.

* * *

**Red Light District... **

"Please...No..no more" a middle aged man lay on the ground beaten, bloody, bruised and broken. His right arm was at an odd angle and blood was running from his nose and mouth. He looked up at his attackers from his swelling eye.

"You know what, you're right, you've had enough", said the leader who was wearing a large silver fur jacket, counting the money he had taken from his latest victim, "Burn him" The man's eyes widened in fear as two men stepped forward, one opened a large gourd and poured a dark substance over him, the other lit a match and tossed it. The stepped back as the broken man went up in flames, his screams of pain were short lived as his life was snuffed out in a flash.

"Ahahahahaha! Ah man I love the smell of money and burnt flesh! Another job well done!", said the leader with a gleeful smile. His two lackeys grinned, the one nearest to the pitch black shadows was silenced and dragged in to the darkness. The other guy was about to say something when he was paralyzed by two senbon to the back of his neck.

The man turned around hearing the thud he turned around to see one of his men on the ground gurgling as he could not speak, the other was gone.

"Help...me".

"Whoa!", the leader yelled seeing the other stumbled out of the shadows, his eyes wide and crying blood, his hair was silver with a faint black, which was his natural hair color, carved in to his chest was a message.

'Behind you'. The lackey was dead before he hit the ground. The leader turned around to see a figure sitting on large rock in front of the still glowing fire, the figure was a complete shadow, no parts could be seen.

"Who the fuck are you?", the leader growled, reaching for a hidden tanto in his coat. The figure merely pulled out a small book from behind it's back.

"...You're the serial killer who burns his victims to death using a potent oil as a catalyst?", it asked.

"That's right...and you're my next victim!", he pulled out the tanto and rushed the figure. His eyes widened as he saw it's right hand surrounded by an aura of purplish blue energy.

**"Akumuton: Akumu no yōna hando",** (Nightmare Release: Nightmare Hand). Just as the man got close, the figure sped forward and his hand latched on to the murderers head. His body was paralyzed and he dropped the tanto. Through the figures fingers he could see a single eye looking at him. The azure blue gave him a look colder than the dark side of the moon.

"Murasame Satochi, It's your turn to burn".

* * *

**Dream World... **

"What the hell?" The murderer looked around frantically. He was standing in barren wasteland, stone sticking up out of the ground at all angles, steam rising from the cracks in the dark earth.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Murasame Satochi, your crimes have cost ten people their lives..." he whipped around to see Naruto staring at him with the same cold gaze, "And for each life, you will suffer the same fate".

"Bastard kid! Diiiie!" Murasame was about to rush the whiskered blond and get himself out of wherever he was. Naruto grabbed the fist that was sent towards his face and snapped the wrist like a twist, and throwing Murasame away.

"Ah! Ahhhh! Damn that hurt! That was my scalping hand!" Murasame yelled as he nursed his wrist, Naruto merely shrugged and took a manga novel, opening up to a marked page, "Where am I dammit?" the man asked.

"A nightmare I designed, it's revenge, its punishment…its irony, you will suffer just as your victims suffered" Naruto said, flipping a page

"Oh Ai-chan…" A young girl with blood red eyes, black silken hair, in two long pigtails, wearing a black school girl's outfit appeared, "Murasame Satochi, in this place, I am your judge...I am your jury…and she…" The ground under the murderer's feet began to crack and the temperature steadily rose beneath him, he didn't think to run.

"…Is your Executioner" Naruto stated, Ai snapped her fingers and a pillar of flames erupted from under Murasame's feet, engulfing him in fire. His shadow could be seen on the inside and his screams tore through the air, Naruto merely turned another page and Ai looked on impassively.

The pillar died down and Murasame stumbled around, he rolled along the ground to try and snuff the flames but they didn't get any smaller. Naruto snapped his fingers and the flames were absorbed back in to the ground, Murasame howled in pain but there wasn't a scratch on him. He calmed down after a moment.

"W-Wh-what did you do to me?"

"You will feel the pain but you will not be injured, you will not die and you will not be able to pass out, you will feel the pain that all of your victims felt before they lost their lives" Naruto said, Ai snapped her fingers once again and Murasame was engulfed in fire once again. He was burnt once again, only this time longer than before, the flames died once again and the black haired murderer was on his hands and knees in pain.

"Two down, eight to go." Naruto snapped, Ai snapped fingers once again.

"AAAAHHHHHHHAAAHHAHA! WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Murasame screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto looked up from his book just as the flames dropped again, Murasame was panting heavily, he looked up and their eyes locked, the murderer started to shake seeing the cold look in the Blonds eyes.

"...Justice…Why else?" Ai snapped her fingers once again.

"AAAAAAHHHHAHHHA!"

* * *

Two Anbu arrived in the red light district after getting calls of a disturbance. Ox and Wolf appeared only to discover the charred remains of a man, nothing more than a blackened skeleton. One man was dead with a kunai in the back of his head and the other was dead with a note carved in his chest and multiple gashes over his body

"I'll rope off the entry ways, you search for clues and mark any evidence" said Ox, Wolf nodded and they went to their jobs.

"Hey, check this out" Wolf said, Ox walked over to him, the Anbu using a pair of tweezers to hold a page.

"Murasame Satochi..." Ox mumbled.

"He's the serial killer who uses fire, this guy kept escaping and burning all evidence" said Wolf; the two of them looked at the charred remains.

"Chalk another one up for that vigilante" said Ox.

* * *

**With Naruto...**

Naruto walked in to his apartment with a sigh and set the hat on the table, activating the index claw and dragging it through the table to leave a mark, that one making twenty total marks carved in to the wood.

"Ah shit!" Naruto ran in to his bathroom and emptied his stomach contents in to the toilet. He slowly stood up and looked at his reflection; he barely touched the bags under his eyes.

**"Killing is never easy Kit" **Kyuubi commented.

_"Maybe you should relax for a bit and take your mind off of everything?" _Kushina suggested.

"Yeah...maybe you're right...I'm sure I'll get used to this eventually" Naruto thought, running the water and splashing some in his face.

**"Kit" **Kyuubi said seriously.

_"Naruto, the moment you get used to killing someone, seeing blood run and bodies torn apart is the day I want you to quit being a Shinobi, a vigilante, and quit fighting altogether" _Kushina said.

**"The reaction to killing is what makes you human, it shows that you feel remorse over taking a life, Kushina is right, you need to quit the moment you get used to it, because that is the moment you lose your humanity" **Kyuubi said.

_"Promise me Naruto, promise that if it happens you will quit" _Kushina said. Naruto was quiet for a moment before a small smile graced his face.

"I promise" Naruto said as he stripped down to his boxers, "Thanks for looking out for me, Kaa-san."

_"That's what I'm here for" _Kushina said.

**"Ahem." **

"You too furball" Naruto mumbled. Kyuubi nodded.

* * *

**And that is chapter 3. For those who didn't get the reference, that is Ai Enma from Hell Girl. I saw someone say something about this in a review on the original version and I thought it was awesome, You are awesome whoever you are.**

**Read. Review. Constructive criticism appreciated.  
**

**We saw some of Naruto's training, a little brother/sister moment. We also saw what the Nightmare Hand can do.**

**Next Chapter we're going to have a little confrontation between Naruto and Sasuke.**

**I actually don't have a lot to say, if there are any questions, please, feel free to ask and i will answer as quickly as possible.**

**Killswitch Out****.**


	4. Interrogations and Confrontations

**Reception for last chapter was a little less than I hoped for, but they were positive and that is awesome. I'll answer a couple questions now…**

**Changling** – **NaruKushi love? A little light hearted flirting maybe, I mean she wasn't around for 10 years, but I have to talk with my co-author so no promises.**

**Uzumakicest** **- No**

**Anyway, like i said last chapter, this one has a little Naruto vs. Sasuke confrontation, just the beginning of the bashing. Gets a bit graphic towards the end.**

**Just a heads up, I personally just hate the Shy Hinata with hidden feelings, chronic fainting, not her character but her personality. I am never gonna do that unless she and Naruto are the main pairing, and even then that will only happen a few times. Back to the topic, Naruto will have a brother/sister relationship with Hinata most of the time.**

**On with the Fic...**

* * *

**Today's Inspirational Music - Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold, Waking the Fallen. (That is the legit name of the song.) **

* * *

**One Year later...**

* * *

_"Ugwaaaahhhh!"_ _A body collided with cement ground and bounced up, a stone spike rising and impaling it through the stomach._

_"Number Forty-eight" A mark was carved in to the darkness with white light._

_"No! NO! STOP! PLEASE!" A quivering mass huddled in the corner, throwing whatever was in range, the last thing seen was a fast flash of steel._

_"Number Forty-nine" And another_

_"My Aaaaarrrm!_ _Aaaaaahhh!" A shadowed figure stumbled away as it's arm was severed, then it's other arm, a leg. The throat was slashed mid-scream._

_"Number Fifty". And another, it burst as a mutilated face, hollowed out eyes and a frozen scream, shot out from the darkness._

_"WHY DID YOU KILL US?"_

* * *

"Aaaah!" Naruto woke with a start, he grabbed his chest as his heart felt as if it were about to burst out of his chest, sweat ran down his face, "Just...another nightmare", he sighed. The whiskered blond swung his legs over the side, standing up, he walked to the bathroom.

"It's been a two years, I've even taken a six month break, and that crap still haunts me" Naruto mumbled as he splashed some water on his face. The bags had disappeared, he had gotten over the killings, not to say he was used to it, but he still had that look in his azure blue eyes.

_"Stuff like that doesn't go away Naruto, believe me, I know" _Kushina said.

'I know' Naruto thought.

_"You feel remorse for killing a human being, everyone does, just give it time and you'll learn to repress the memories and be at ease with it at least" _Kushina said, trying to reassure her son. She did not like that he had been killing at such a young age, but she was proud of him for being the unofficial hero, the one he was supposed to be, killing those who deserved death.

"Thanks Kaa-san" Naruto said as he exited the bathroom and dropped in to a push up position. He hopped in to the air and clapped his hands after twenty.

'So Kurama, have you figured out any methods to help me with my Dark Release?' Naruto thought.

**"Remember what you read about it in the Nara library that Dark Release techniques are separated in to two categories, techniques that throw the energy back at the user, and techniques that utilize dark energy and shadows" **the fire fox asked.

'Yeah' Naruto said.

**"I would suggest using Kage Bunshin and have them throw some low level Katon at you until you get the hand of it, and then move up, and as for the other category, talk to the Nara's, I'm sure they can help" **Kurama said.

'Huh, sounds fine to me' Naruto thought as he hopped up at 100 and went to his doorway and grabbed on to the chin up bar. Hitting 50 after a few minutes, he flipped and hooked his knees over it and started crunches.

"Surprise" Naruto's eyes widened and he dropped down and spun around, spitting out a senbon and knocking a kunai out of the air, he raised his leg high and blocked a kick, and the Dog masked Anbu with gravity defying silver hair on the other end of that leg.

"Not bad, your reflexes have improved" said the Anbu.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me" Naruto said, the silver haired Anbu disappeared via **Shunshin** **no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Technique) Appearing behind Naruto and getting him in a headlock, giving him a noogie at the same time.

"I'm just messing with you Naruto" the whiskered blond smirked and elbowed the Anbu in the ribs, Dog grunting and stepping away, "So, are you okay?"

Naruto went to his closet and picked out his clothes, the Anbu taking a box of biscuits from the cabinet, he removed the mask enough that it was covering his right eye while his bangs covered the left; he somehow started eating the biscuits through the mask.

"I'm okay, thanks for checking up on me", Naruto said. The silver haired Anbu was the only one who really knew about his nightly 'Adventures', the Anbu had decided to check up on him every now and again to see if he was fairing all right.

"It's the least I can do" said the silver haired Anbu with a shrug, Naruto slipped on his black long sleeve with orange lines going down the sleeves, he took the box of biscuits.

"No, the least you could do is check up on me, and Not eat my food" Naruto said with a smirk, taking out a skillet and eggs and bacon, beginning on his breakfast.

"I bought it" Dog said, eating the biscuit he had in hand.

"You're going to hold that over my head, Again?" Naruto asked.

"If it gets me a free snack and or breakfast, then yes" Dog said. The silver haired Anbu and the whiskered blond chuckled, "It's good to see that you're okay Naruto, I was beginning to think we were going to lose you, Konoha would lose its sunshine", Dog said, taking a seat at the table.

"It's not exactly sunshine anymore, more or less, it's Dusk now", Naruto said, setting a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of the Anbu and another for himself.

"As long as there is light, you're still Naruto", the whiskered blond smirked, "how is Taijutsu training with Tsume going?"

"I found this scroll for a style called Muay Thai, it's supposed to break down your opponents guard and then physically break them down after that", Naruto said, "As far as training goes, she says I'm doing better than most Inuzuka's at the point I'm at". The silver haired Anbu nodded, taking a bite of bacon, again, somehow going through his mask.

"At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if the Anbu Corp. brought you in to help with the Rookies, hell, we do it now to help with stealth and tracking" both Dog and Naruto laughed, remembering the chase the Rookies put up trying to catch Naruto, it took all of Eight hours to actually track him down when he started hiding.

"And speaking of Tsume, why did you have to tell her about you letting the Anbu find you, Mantis, Cat, Tiger and Ox are elite Anbu now and they got stuck cleaning up after dogs doing the Inuzuka chores because of that" Dog said.

"I owed her for the training" Naruto said simply.

Soon enough they were finished with breakfast after a friendly chat and Naruto was cleaning the dishes. Finishing that he walked over to the table and dawned his signature black hat, under it were 50 marks carved in to the table.

"Hokage-sama wanted to talk to you after the academy let out", the Anbu said, opening the window to take his leave, "I'll see you when I see you Naruto" The whiskered blond gave a vague wave, his eyes still on the marks in the table.

"That's fine, I've been meaning to talk with the Old man anyway, Later...Kakashi", the Anbu nodded and took his leave. Naruto just stayed in place, looking at the markings.

"_He's not gonna be happy when he finds out his name was on the list, poor Kakashi" Kushina giggled. _

After Naruto didn't respond, Kyuubi spoke up.

**"Oi, Kit, snap out of it" **Naruto shook himself out of his dazed state. He sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and left his home, locking the door behind himself and activating the security seals. The whiskered blond jumped over the railing, the moment his feet hit solid ground, he was off towards the academy.

'May as well get some lunch for later' he took a right towards the Ichiraku stand.

* * *

**Hokage** **Chambers... **

"Danzo-san, would you please repeat yourself?" Sarutobi said. Before him stood his rival, Danzo Shimura, an old war hawk that kept flying no matter how many times it's wings were clipped or it's body injured, Sarutobi respected the man as his equal, but after discovering the horrors of his Root program and the request he was making at the moment, all respect was replaced by malice and a small portion of hatred.

"Hiruzen, I ask that you look at the recent events over the past two years, multiple gruesome homicides and all potential suspects captured by the Anbu Black Ops were proven innocent, fifty in total and this murderer still has not been caught, no finger prints, no DNA, nothing, I ask that you allow me to revive the Anbu Root program, the training they receive make them excellent trackers and this so called 'Vigilante' will be captured and punished swiftly."

The old war hawk had said all of this with his only visible eye closed and a stoic expression on his face. He had been trying for years, even before the Yondaime's passing to revive his program, but to no avail. He saw the recent homicides as an opportunity, an opportunity to put himself back in to a position of power and work towards ruling Konoha.

"You honestly believe, Danzo-san, that I would actually allow that vile program to be reintegrated in to Konoha's elite training corp? The Anbu Root program has torn apart families and sacrificed many Shinobi and Kunoichi, their emotionless states made them nothing more than cannon fodder, at least in your eyes" Sarutobi said. Danzo actually opened his eye, revealing a steely grey pupil, which locked with the Sandaime's onyx black.

"Ever since this 'Vigilante' has started doing his business in Konoha, crime rates have been steadily declining, and a total of fifty comprising of Konoha's most wanted serial killers, rapists and arsonists have been killed and taken off of Konoha's streets, the prison system and security has increased as well as the law enforcement, Anbu who have been taking bribes have been captured and dirty politicians have been taken out in neighboring villages, as far as I'm concerned Danzo-san, your Root program is no longer required, and this 'Vigilante' is a Kami send" the Sandaime took a breath after his drawn out speech.

"Without the roots, the tree cannot survive, as the tree dies so does the leaves, think about what you're doing Sarutobi" Danzo said. The old fire shadow leaned in and smirked.

"Request denied, and that's Hokage-sama to you, Danzo-san". Danzo closed his eye and lightly bowed his head.

"Very well", and with that, the old war hawk took his leave, Sarutobi going back to the mountain of paperwork that had piled up.

'Sigh, troublesome rivals, I'm getting too old for this shit'.

* * *

**Academy... **

Naruto was leaning back in his chair, looking at the sealing tattoo on his palm, one he had made so that he could activate it and immediately have his glove on instead of having to wear it all the time or having to slip it on in the heat of a fight. He glance to his left where Sasuke Uchiha was sitting by the window, normally he would be on the top row away from the avenger at his superiority complex, but he did for Sakura, as he was protective and he didn't want Sasuke to hurt her.

"Hey Naruto-nii", the blue eyed blond looked to see the pinkette, Sakura Haruno.

"Hey there Sakura", Naruto said with a small smile and a tip of his hat. The pinkette gave him a warm smile and sat between him and Sasuke, but Naruto was pleasantly surprised when her attention go straight to the avenger, but to him. What made it better was that Sasuke's eyes seemed to twitch at the lack of her attention.

'I think she's finally coming around', Naruto thought.

_"Getting a fangirl to rethink her crush? Who knows who else you'll be able to change, Naruto", _Kushina said in an optimistic fashion.

"How have you been lately?", Sakura asked, she could always seem to tell when he was down.

"I've been well, How has your training been going?", Naruto inquired.

"I've been doing it as much as I could, but my Kaa-san keeps trying to stop me, saying that I should focus more on trying to earn Sasuke's affection", said the pinkette.

"Well I hope you're not listening to her, training is important for all shinobi", Naruto said and Sakura giggled.

"I know, you tell me all the time, so, are we going to train more today?", the pinkette asked.

"Hey Naruto!", the blond looked the other way and back flipped on to the row above him as Kiba came at him with a swipe, a feral grin on his face, Naruto smirking, relaxing his upper body and putting his hands in his pockets. The Inuzuka lunged at him with another swipe with his sharpened claws, Naruto raised his leg high and countered it, Kiba pushing away and Naruto stayed in place.

"I'm gonna beat you this time", said the Inuzuka.

"Can't this wait until later, I'm pretty tired today man", Naruto asked, giving a short yawn.

"No way, I'm gonna pay you back for the spar yesterday", Kiba said with a feral smirk. Naruto gave a lazy smirk, shifting the wooden senbon between his teeth, he kept his upper body relaxed with his hands in his pockets.

"Bring it on than, dog boy", Naruto said. Kiba's smirk turned in to a full blown grin and he lunged at Naruto, who raised his right leg, blocking Kiba's punch with his knee, he moved his leg and hooked it around Kiba's arm and turned using his other foot, throwing Kiba away. The Inuzuka flipped and landed safely, he turned back to face Naruto was still giving a lazy smirk.

"Bastard!", Kiba growled, he jumped up and rushed Naruto who kept blocking his attacks with his leg, when Kiba lunged forward again, Naruto was quick to move, striking the Inuzuka's left outer thigh and sending him tumbling down in the second row.

"Waah!", Akamaru jumped out and in to Naruto's arms as Kiba went down, hitting the ground with a thud. The little white furred pup licked Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Hey buddy", Naruto held the little dog in his arms like a baby and scratched it's belly, the little dog rapidly moved it's foot and barked happily. He hopped down and helped the Inuzuka to his feet.

"Damn that hurt", Kiba groaned, working his shoulder which had taken the brunt of the fall, the blue eyed blond handed him his dog back, "What happened to that fighting style from yesterday?".

"I like to keep my opponents guessing", Naruto said, bumping fists with the Inuzuka and taking his seat, and Kiba going to his. Something out of the blue happened as the class started to grow every few minutes.

"That was pretty good dobe", it was Sasuke. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and gave the Uchiha a look that said 'Where the fuck is the real Sasuke?'.

"Was that a compliment just now, Teme? Are you running a fever?", Naruto asked. Sasuke grunted. His comment received chuckles from the males and glares from the females except for Sakura who just looked to the blond and then to the raven haired Uchiha and back to Naruto before sighing, not knowing which side to take.

"Don't question me Dobe, all I said that was pretty good, but it was Kiba, you have a long way to go before you can defeat someone like me", Sasuke said, a smirk hidden behind his hands that he webbed together in front of his face.

"And we're back to the insults", Naruto said, leaning back in his chair once again, "You really shouldn't underestimate people like me, Teme, remember, deception is a Shinobi's greatest weapon", Naruto said sagely, tipping his hat to shade his eyes and crossed his arms to take a nap.

"And what's that supposed to mean, D-", the Uchiha stopped speaking seeing that Naruto was no longer in his seat.

"Over here", Sasuke jumped and whipped around, preparing to strike with the kunai hidden under his desk, but no one was there.

"Why so jumpy, Teme?", Sasuke looked back to see Naruto and everyone else starring at him curiously, he scoffed and went back to sitting in silence. Naruto smirked and went back to napping. Soon enough, the entire class had gathered, including Iruka Umino, a tanned chunin with a scar across his nose, who taught the class and his assistant, Mizuki.

"Good morning class", Iruka said, he received a unison greeting and nodded, seeing that everyone was there, "Today will be relatively short", he had to stop and wait for the cheers to die down, "Well go through History, Math and a tests on the basics of chakra, then we'll break for lunch, afterwards Mizuki will be taking you outside for Taijutsu and weapons training while I grade your tests and then we're done for the day, everyone understand?". The students nodded and Iruka started the lesson.

* * *

**Lunch... **

Naruto sat on the roof, eating his ramen and an apple, he was joined by Sakura, eating her lunch from a bento box, Choji who had his chips and a homemade lunch in a bento and Shikamaru who had some onigiri and an apple Naruto had offered him. Kiba was also eating from a bento from home, Akamaru eating dog food from a bowl. A girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes sat with them as well.

Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga, she was shy but Naruto and Sakura were slowly getting her out of that phase, she was something of a sister to Naruto as well, though she did admit feelings for him, but with some comforting, he was able to turn her away from him and in to more of a sister.

"Hey dobe", everyone looked towards the door up to the roof, Sasuke was standing there.

"What's up Teme?", Naruto said, chopping down on a fishcake.

"Fight me" There was a silence.

"And why would I do that?", Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"You're the only one out of all these idiots in this academy who can give some kind of challenge", Sasuke said, Kiba sneered and Hinata bowed her head, believing what he said, Sakura laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shikamaru and Choji glared at the Uchiha. Naruto saw what his words did to Hinata and set his bowl of ramen after finishing it, a fishcake between his teeth.

"Chin up Hinata", he munched on it, and swallowed, "You're not weak, you know that". Hinata raised her head and gave a small smile as she nodded.

"You sure you want to do this Teme?", Naruto asked, Sasuke dropped in to his Taijutsu stance without a word and Naruto gave a sigh.

"Fine", he put his hands in his pockets and relaxed his upper body, both Kiba and Sasuke recognized this from class earlier, Naruto shifted the wooden senbon around between his teeth.

"Well Sasuke, ladies first", Naruto said, motioning the Uchiha to come at him. Sasuke sneered at the jab to his masculinity, but was silent about it. He closed the distance between them and hopped in to the air, Naruto step back as he brought down an axe kick, and duck as the Uchiha lashed out with a side kick, stepping back again as he tried to bring that down on his head.

Naruto was quick and hopped forward and drove a strong knee in to Sasuke's chin. The raven haired boy stumbled back a moment but then narrowed his eyes at the whiskered blond, wiping some blood from his busted lip.

Sasuke wasted no time in getting back in to the spar, he attacked with fast punches and kicks, Naruto blocking attacks with his knees and shins while avoiding attacks with his upper body. Naruto countered with his own attacks, striking with knees and straight kicks. Sasuke jumped back, narrowly dodging a kick aimed for his chest and threw two shuriken from the holster on his waist.

Naruto dodged both and Sasuke capitalized on that, slugging the blue eyed blond in the face. The Uchiha smirked as it looked like Naruto was falling away and to the ground, but the blond turned on his heels and raised his leg in a reverse spinning kick, Sasuke saw this and raised his arms, blocking the attack before Naruto could strike him on his head.

Sasuke was knocked away, Naruto stayed in place with his leg raised high, he straightened up and put his foot back on the ground.

"What the hell was that?", Sasuke said.

"Sometimes you have to take a hit to give one", Naruto said. Sasuke growled and quickly let a kunai whiz through the air towards Naruto's head, the blonds eyebrows furrowed and he deflected the steel blade with his wooden senbon. The two of them closed the distance, Naruto swung his right leg and Sasuke cocked back with his right fist.

"Enough!", Iruka appeared, catching Sasuke's arm by the wrist and blocking Naruto's kick, "What's going on here?".

"Just a friendly spar Iruka-sensei", Naruto said, setting his foot on the ground and tipping his hat.

"Right, well in a spar, most people hold back enough where they Don't bust open their opponents lip", Iruka said, seeing the cut in Sasuke's lip and the healing one in Naruto's, "Lunch is over anyway, get out to the field, everyone". The seven academy students gathered their lunches and went towards the door, Naruto was last to go, sealing away his empty ramen bowl, Iruka stopped him before he left.

Naruto turned around to see the scarred Chunin smirking, "You enjoyed that, beating on the Uchiha". Naruto smirked.

"Not gonna lie, a little, I enjoyed it a little", Naruto said, putting another wooden senbon between his teeth. Iruka chuckled and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Keep up the good work Naruto, and try to get some sleep", Iruka said, the blue eyed blond nodded and the two of them walked downstairs.

* * *

**Training Field... **

"All right, when I call your name, I want you to step in to the sparring arena, the matches are three minutes long and only end when time is up or one of you gives up, is thrown out of the arena or is knocked out, is that understood", Mizuki said. Looking around at the students before him, he already had the last match in mind.

Naruto sat in the shade against the trunk of the tree, he looked to be napping, but nobody noticed the hand seal he was making.

**'Meiton: Kage no Dorifutā', **(Dark Release: Shadow Drifter) Naruto placed one hand on the shaded ground, the shadows moved up his hand, as if swallowing him up and he sank his arm elbow deep in to the ground.

'Sweet', Naruto thought with a smirk, bringing his arm back, shaking off the cold, numb feeling, 'That's a crappy side effect'.

**"It worked on your hand, you're gonna need a bit more training to get the whole body, even more to speed up travel time", **Kyuubi said.

_"Killjoy", _Kushina said.

**"I'm just stating the obvious", **the Fox Demon said.

'You're both right, now let me concentrate', Naruto thought with a sigh. If he could see Kushina, he would've seen her stick her tongue out.

**'Meiton: Kageoni',** (Dark Release: Shadow Demon)Naruto jabbed his hand in to the shade, it sunk down, out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow hand rise from the ground, he curled his fingers and the shadow's fingers curled, he made a fist and the shadow made a fist.

"That's two", Naruto said, taking his hand out of the shadows.

"Next match, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno, both combatants please step in to the sparring circle and Begin!". The pinkette and Blunette fought, Hinata, being shy still, was mainly on the defensive, while Sakura, who was improving but her Taijutsu still needed work, was on the offensive.

"Aw, I don't know who to root for", Naruto said, looking on at the spar, thinking up ways to help both Kunoichi improve. The match timed out and Shino Aburame, the heir to the Aburame clan went up against Shikamaru after that.

"You both did really well", Naruto said, Sakura walking over to him and taking a seat on the swing, Hinata sitting beside the blond.

"Thanks Naruto-nii", Sakura said, Hinata gave a quiet thank you as well. After a few minutes of spars, Choji and Kiba winning theirs, leaving only to two students to spar.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, you two are up", Mizuki said, mentally grinning at the thought of Naruto getting beat down by the Uchiha. Sasuke sneered at Naruto, the cut on his lip had scabbed over, looking more like a faint cut. Naruto sighed and walked in to the ring, yawning and dropping in to a basic Muay Thai stance, Kiba smirked as he had seen this before while Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"I like to keep my opponents guessing", Naruto said. Sasuke just glared at the blond. Naruto just gave a lazy smirk, in his mind, going through mental hand seals while building up chakra.

**'Genjutsu: Torimaki Burittsu', **(Illusion Technique: Fangirl Blitz).

"Begin!", Mizuki said, and at that moment, Naruto activated his genjutsu. Just as Sasuke stepped started to close the distance between them, Naruto smirked hearing his group of fangirls gasp. In their eyes, they saw something amazing.

On the back of Sasuke's shirt, it read...

'Come get a piece, All for you...', each one of them saw their own name. Their was a collective squeal and Sasuke was piled on and stormed by the mass of Fangirls.

Naruto tilted his head in innocent confusion and just blinked, "I guess I win". Mizuki moved to try and save Sasuke from the girls while the guys just laughed and laughed, Hinata too, though it was more of a giggle.

"Hey Sakura, if Iruka-sensei asks, I went to talk with the Hokage", Naruto said, walking out of the academy grounds, waving back to his friends as they said their goodbyes to him.

* * *

**Hokage** **Tower... **

The was a knock at the twin oak doors marked by the kanji for 'Fire'. The sandaime recognized the chakra signature behind the doors.

"Enter". The doors opened to reveal the blue eyed blond, Naruto Uzumaki. The old man gave a kind smile and Naruto returned it with a tip of the hat.

"Hey there, Jiji-san, got another target for me?", Naruto asked.

"No, not today Naruto, I was thinking you should take another break from your side job for awhile", Sarutobi said, taking a seat, a sigh of relief escaping him.

"Oh thank Kami, I couldn't agree with you more, Jiji-san", the whiskered blond said, and the sandaime chuckled.

"It is good to see that you are warming up to me again, Naruto, though you are as disrespectful as ever, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the ball of energy that would barge in to my office to tell me of his day". Naruto gave a small smile. It had be two years and he was starting to like the old man again, he wasn't quite there, but he was getting there.

Sarutobi had been giving him various targets since he knew of Naruto's side job, none of them were ever suicide missions, which had restored some faith in the old man, seeing that he was still looking out for him.

"As for why I called you here, I wanted you to deliver these prisoner files to Ibiki, none of the Anbu will go near the place and there has been a rise in captures so most if not all Torture and Interrogation operatives are bust with a prisoners", Sarutobi said. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Why are the Anbu so scared...it's an Anko thing isn't it?"

"A prisoner didn't break during her interrogation, she even broke free of Ibiki's Iron Maiden summon, I'd like you to deliver these files and hopefully calm her down", Sarutobi said.

"This is really starting to sound like a Suicide mission, Jiji-san", Naruto said, Sarutobi chuckled and held up a scroll.

"How does C-rank mission pay sound?"

"Sound like you've got yourself a delivery boy", Naruto said, catching the scroll, "But if I get hit with a chair or kunai, it goes up to B-rank pay", the blue eyed blond informed the Fire Shadow, who chuckled and nodded.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Jiji-san, Why did you pick Tsume-san, Chouza-san and Shikaku-san to train me, there must be a reason", Naruto said.

"They volunteered Naruto, Tsume-san was on the same team as your mother and the two of them were the best of friends, I'm sure that even if I had not brought up the subject of your training that she would've trained you anyway. Shikaku-san and Chouza-san were also great friends with your father, as he had saved them on occasion, and they owed him, but do not think they are doing this to get that debt off of their conscience, they are doing it because they see you as the Hero you are, and are trying to help you", Sarutobi said.

"I see, well, I'll talk to you later about the subject if you don't mind, Later", Naruto got up and tipped his hat to the the old Sandaime and took his leave.

* * *

**Torture and Interrogation Department... **

Naruto was lead in to the building by a couple Chunin dressed in grey, both wearing black hitae-ate bandanas. The walk through was like one big interrogation. Every other florescent light would flicker, Naruto found the buzzing infuriating but soon learned to deal with it, he could hear the squeak of the floor tiles. The heat was turned up to a humid degree, Naruto having to take off his long sleeve because of the dark material, his white muscle shirt fared much better.

He soon entered a dimly lit room, a scarred Tokubetsu Jonin sat at the black mahogany desk, going through paperwork, Naruto could see a variety of tools laying around, he could see a corkscrew on the desk and a blow torch hidden behind the desk.

"Hey there Ibiki", the man stopped and looked up, multiple scars marred his face.

"Ah Naruto, sorry to tell you but I don't think Anko is in the mood for one of your games", said the man, Naruto dropped the files on his desk.

"Actually, I'm here to help, mind showing me to the prisoner who didn't crack?", Naruto asked. Ibiki just quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, he led Naruto to the room, behind the one way mirror was a man who looked worse for wear. his face was gaunt with a five o'clock shadow, his hair was greasy black and disheveled, his right foot kept tapping and he tapped his fingers over and over again.

"A junkie right? I can tell from all the nervous ticks, he keeps scratching", Naruto said.

"You're right, this guy is used to abuse, and even Anko's torture didn't work on this guy. We believe has information on a drug ring in a nearby village, without him we have no proof and by extension, no jurisdiction because we can't just go in to a village and turn it inside out on a hunch", Ibiki said, crossing his amrs in front of his chest.

"Why haven't you worked on him yet?" Naruto asked. The man jumped as the lights flickered, he quirked an eyebrow.

"I couldn't get to him because I've been busy fixing the rookies mistakes and doing my own work, why did you want to see this guy?" Naruto raised his right hand and in a puff of smoke, dawned his clawed glove.

"I'm going to get your information and help Anko-chan, no matter what, I want no interruptions", Naruto said.

"What the hell makes you think you can do better than my second in command, Gaki", Ibiki said. Naruto turned to him with a smirk.

"Just trust me, Ibiki-san, I can get him to crack, by the way, I'm gonna need a pain numbing serum and an adrenaline serum". Ibiki quirked an eyebrow and tossed him a syringe filled with a blue liquid and another with green. The blue eyed blond caught it and walked in to the room, Ibiki sighed and locked it behind him. He stood in front of the one way mirror with his arms crossed.

'Let's see what you got up your sleeves Gaki' the scarred Tokubetsu Jonin thought.

* * *

**Interrogation Room... **

"H-Hey man, W-w-when c-can...W-wait, w-w-what are y-you doin'?", the man started to sound scared as Naruto came right him, grabbed his forearm and injected the liquid in to his blood stream, and then injected the adrenaline in to the other arm.

"What the hell w-Gah!", Naruto immediately slugged him across the face with the steel glove, even Ibiki winced hearing the sickening crack that came from the man's jaw, the man sat back up and his bottom jaw was nearly perpendicular to the top and Naruto grabbed it and snapped it back in to place.

"What was that for?", the man asked woozily, he blinked multiple times, Naruto smirked seeing that the adrenaline was kicking in.

"The first was a pain numbing serum, you can't feel pain but I know all to well that the feeling of bones snapping and hearing them snap isn't too pleasant, the second was an adrenaline serum that will keep you going for hours, and unless you tell me what I want to know, I'm going to break every bone in your scrawny body over...and over...and over...and over again", Naruto said, slamming his hands on the table and getting in the man's face for emphasis.

"Man, Sigh, Look man, Like I told that crazy bitch wit-Ahh!", Naruto hopped in to the air and brought a hammer fist down on the man's clavicle bone, using Kyuubi's chakra to heal it and severely burn him in the process.

"Ahh!"

"Quit fucking whining, you're not gonna die from a small fucking burn like that, Now, Talk" Naruto said forcefully.

"M-Man, I'm tellin' you man, I don't know nothin'", the man said. Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing his heartbeat pick up, his foot tapping become more erratic and it was just a bonus when the man started biting his fingernails. He mentally grinned seeing him jump at the sight of a cockroach escaping in to a crack in the wall.

"All right then..." Naruto activated the silencing seal on the inside and started a series of hand seals, **"Akumuton Genjutsu: Shizukana Oka", **(Nightmare Release Illusion Technique: Silent Hill). (It is exactly what you think)

"What the hell?" Ibiki said, he saw Naruto touch the man's head with his steel claw as it glowed a bluish-purple. The man convulsed and he leaned back in the chair as his eyes rolled back. Both of them were still.

* * *

**The Man's mind... **

"W-where am I? Where the fuck am I!", the junkie screamed. He was standing on top of a large hill, snow rained down from the expansion of grey clouds, a single frozen tree with a swing handing from a large branch. The man shivered.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the man covered his ears as a glass shattering scream tore through the air. As quickly as it started, it stopped. He saw a white ball bounce past him and turned to its origin. A little girl dressed in white stood there in the snow.

"W-What a-Whoa!", the girl raised her head and showed that she had no eyes. Her mouth opened wide and she let loose a glass shattering, ear splitting, earth shaking scream, the man was blown back by the force of the scream, he turned in the air and he feel down farther and farther, he was coming up on a black mass quickly.

"Aaaaahhh!", the man screamed as he saw it was a mass of bugs. He crashed in to the black mass, he tried to jump out but was overtaken and swept underneath the sea of insects. He moved towards a shadowed figure on the shore, he moved towards it and clasped it's hand just as he was swept under the sea of insects once again.

He was pulled out, he coughed up a large number of roaches and shuddered, shaking more of them off, he was pulled to his feet.

"Th-thanks m-man, I-I-I owe y-", he looked up and stopped talking; he was looking in to dark purple irises with red pupils.

"Talk" and he was thrown back in to the see of bugs.

* * *

**Reality... **

Ibiki looked on in slight awe as the man finally broke down and started spilling his guts, Naruto using the tape recorder provided to record the confession.

"Damn", Ibiki mumbled. Naruto walked out and sighed, and yawned.

"All right, just show me to Anko, I can make this place...relatively safe again", Naruto said, Ibiki's chuckle turned in to a full blown laugh.

"You're not so bad, Gaki, follow me", said the Tokubetsu Jonin, clasping Naruto on the shoulder, "I do have to warn you, she swiped a few of the rookies kunai and shuriken pouches and some idiot unfortunately locked her in a room full of chairs.

"...Oh joy".

_"Hey Naruto, you did really well, when you're done here, go home and come in here, I want to show you a special ability of the Uzumaki, with me being here, you'll be able to use it too", _Kushina said.

'All right, I don't think Tsume-san will mind if I skip training for today', Naruto said.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 4. Read and Review, let me know what you think...**

**No change at all really from how Alpha had it. I'm not gonna change them that much because he had good stuff. Naruto is beginning to forgive Sarutobi, I don't know about anyone else, but I can't hold a grudge against anyone for two years, so it's starting to happen.  
**

**I gotta go visit a friend for a few days who was admitted to the hospital so the next chapter will take some time.**

**Killswitch** **Out!**


	5. A New Chunin and A New Enemy

**All right! I'm back.**

**Chapter 4 was a lighter note than the other chapters, I know that, this isn't going to be an utterly dark fic with Naruto killing every other chapter, that wouldn't be any fun now would it?...Ok it might be, but still.**

**And this chapter will be after the Exams but before the Mizuki incident, I will have a flashback but I didn't want to go through the whole exam process.**

**Chapter 5, Naruto vs. Mizuki and unveiling a nice little surprise.** **Let's do this!**

* * *

**Today's Inspirational Music -Number One, Ichigo's Theme.** **(I just listened to it and it seemed appropriate.)**

* * *

**One Year Later (Last one before Shippuden) **

* * *

"Rrraaaghh!" A tree was ripped from the ground and tossed away in to the air. A shadowed figure pointed its right hand towards the airborne tree and it fired three orbs of flames, on contact the orbs created mini explosions that shattered the tree, splinters raining down around him. Chains retreating in to the figures back.

Naruto Uzumaki's face was illuminated by the light of a lighter as he lit his cigarette, his azure eyes looked in to the distance as the sun was beginning to set. He tipped his hat as he normally did and exhaled a puff of smoke.

_"You're really improving with the Chakra chains, Naruto" _Kushina said in his mind.

**"The Hot Shots as well" **Kyuubi said.

"Thanks you two, looks like it's time to get to work" said the blond, turning around and jogging towards the village.

Naruto had been training every minute of every day for the past year, though he had been doing that anyway, the past year had been a bit more intense. Kushina had shown him the special ability of the Uzumaki's; the Chakra Chains, special chains that were linked to the user that could be used to attack, defend and restrain enemies.

He had also trained his katon to such a high point that he could focus it in to the openings of the blades and fire explosive bullets of compressed flames, something he had named, Hot Shots.

His Taijutsu had continued to improve, he had learned two styles to go with his knowledge of the human bone structure and vital and nerve points, the first being Muay Thai and the other called Black Leg, a fighting style that focuses on the legs, a multitude of techniques that can break the opponent down.

He had found a Katon teacher and Genjutsu teacher in Konoha's Snake Queen and Ice Queen, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi respectively and after mastering the chakra control exercises from tree climbing without using the hands to doing vertical push ups on top of kunai tips, he had become very well adept in the normal styles of Genjutsu.

The Hokage had been giving him more missions, but every few days instead of almost every other to give him some sort of break, and thanks to that, the nightmares had become few and far between, the whiskered blond finally able to sleep peacefully for the most part.

The whiskered blond had arrived at his apartment in a few minutes, and made his way to his room to prepare for tonight.

'This is gonna be fun', Naruto thought as a smirk spread across his face.

* * *

_Flashback... _

_Naruto_ _entered the examination room, giving a Iruka a vague wave and then giving Mizuki a fake smile, which the white haired traitor returned._

_"All right Naruto, first, demonstrate _**Henge** **no Jutsu** _(Transformation Technique)", the scarred Chunin said. Naruto made single hand seal and transformed in to the spitting image of Iruka._

_"Very good, now demonstrate the _**Kawarimi** **no Jutsu **_(Replacement Technique)", Naruto returned to normal and nodded, he made a single hand seal and replaced himself with Mizuki, who fell on his ass, not expecting Naruto to do that. Iruka was clam on the outside but was laughing on the inside._

_"That's two down Naruto, now for the_ **Bunshin** **no Jutsu** _(Cloning Technique)", Naruto inhaled deeply and made a single hand seal once again, in a puff of smoke, a lifeless, pale Naruto lay on the ground next to the original._

_"...Sorry Naruto, I'm afraid that you fail", Iruka sighed._

_"Come on Iruka, it's just the_ **Bunshin** _we could give a second chance or at least let him slide", Mizuki said._

_"We can't do that, the stipulations of graduation are very clear, failing to perform all three Academy Ninjutsu counts as an automatic failure", Iruka said as he waled towards the door, "I'm sorry Naruto, better luck next year". Naruto nodded and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, he was about to walk out when he was stopped by Mizuki._

_"Hey Naruto, meet me outside, there is something I want to talk to you about". Naruto just blinked a couple times and nodded and exited the room. Iruka and the platinum blond, Ino walking past him. No one saw the grin on the whiskered blond's face._

_Outside..._

_Naruto_ _looked on at the parents congratulating their children on passing, some even whispering about him, but he just ignored it._

_"Naruto", the white haired Chunin walked up beside him._

_"Hey Mizuki-sensei, what did you want to talk to me about?", Naruto asked and the Chunin gave him a fake smile._

_"About another way to graduate, it's like a make-up exam, all you have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Tower and learn one technique from it and you pass, simple as that", the blond's eyes lit up._

_"Really?_ _That's all?", Naruto asked._

_"That's all"._

_"All right, I accept!", Naruto said, jumping down excitedly and running off to get ready._

_"Idiot", Mizuki mumbled with a wicked smirk spreading across his face._

_'dumbass', Naruto thought as he ran home._

* * *

Naruto slipped on black pants and buckled his belt, which had Uzushio swirl for a buckle. A white dress shirt and a dark orange tie, a black, double breasted button up vest. Another red swirl on the right side of his chest. Rolling up the sleeves and dawning the hat, he was ready.

"What's with the clothes, got a hot date?", Naruto didn't have to look to know that the cycloptic former Anbu, Kakashi was raiding his house for a snack.

"Something like that", Naruto said, sealing away the claw glove for later, "And there is no law against a Mercenary having a little style".

"True, but I doubt you can fight in that", Kakashi said, Naruto quirked an eyebrow and gave the Scarecrow a challenging gaze, Kakashi just stood there. Naruto made a swift crescent kick in the blink of an eye, Kakashi dodging around it, tossing the box of biscuits in to the air. Naruto blocked a punch and stepped back, moving his head to the right to dodge a swift kick, he spun on the spot, Kakashi blocking the reverse spin kick.

Naruto hopped away and Kakashi caught the box, tossing it in to Naruto's line of sight, the blond kept it up in the and crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking a couple quick jabs from Kakashi and returned the favor with a couple of his own, Kakashi stepped back and dodged them. Naruto stepped forward and spun on the spot, Kakashi stepped back again to avoid the reverse spinning elbow aimed for his face. He went to sweep Naruto's leg but Naruto jumped up and tried to drive a knee in to his chin.

Kakashi back flipped over the table that was behind him and caught the box as Naruto's feet touched the ground, the whiskered blond merely stuck his hands in his pants pockets, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"All right all right you little show off, I do hope you're right about Mizuki, otherwise the stealing is gonna be on your head and civilians are Not gonna like that", said the silver haired Jonin, going back to his snack.

"You think I give a shit about what the civilians think? Besides, I know I'm right, I have everything set up so nothing can go wrong", Naruto said. Kakashi shrugged and went back to eating his biscuits. Naruto took the box as he walked in to the kitchen.

"And quit eating my food you damn moocher", the blond said.

"Mooch? Aw, that cut deep Naruto, really deep, I prefer the term freeloader", Kakashi said, leaning against the door frame.

"Same damn thing", Naruto said, turning and giving the Jonin a half-hearted sneer, a metal senbon between his teeth. The cycloptic Jonin gave his infamous eye smile, he raised his hand and caught the box of biscuits as a clone of himself tossed them.

"I know, I just needed to distract you, Later!", and with that, the Jonin was gone. The blond sighed and gave himself a once over in the mirror.  
Straightening his tie, he walked over to the living room table.

Ninety-nine markings were carved in to the table, he carved in another.

"Number One-hundred...", a smirk spread across his face and headed for the door. Kyuubi and his mother Kushina had been surprisingly quiet since training.

_"Quit cheating Furball!", _Kushina yelled.

**"How the hell am I cheating? I can't control the cards, you just suck at strip poker...and gambling altogether!", **Kyuubi said.

"So much for that...I was actually enjoying the silence", Naruto sighed again, he had been doing that more than ever.

* * *

**Hokage's** **Office... **

Naruto arrived at the Sandaime's office, walking right in as the old man had told him to enter the moment he reached the door. The old fire shadow stood there, his hand on top of a large green and yellow scroll standing up beside him.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? Not that I do not trust your judgement, but this plan could easily backfire", Sarutobi said.

"I know what I'm doing Jiji-san, have a little faith", Naruto said, picking up the large scroll and slinging the strap across his shoulders. The Sandaime nodded.

"I do have to ask, what is with the new look?", Sarutobi asked and he noticed Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "I know that look Naruto, I may be old but there is a reason I'm known as the Kami no Shinobi", the two of them smirked.

"Like I told Kakashi, there's no rule against a mercenary having a little style", the spiky haired blond said, turning and heading for the door, "Hey, can I get paid upfront for this one, I'm thinking of doing some more renovating on my apartment", Naruto asked.

"I suppose so, I have learned to trust your information on matters such as this", the old man tossed Naruto a scroll with blue-green trim, marked by a B.

"Thanks Jiji-san, Later", Naruto gave a two finger salute and closed the door behind himself. The old Sandaime just chuckled and sat in his chair.

'I'm not sure if you would be proud of what he has done Minato, and I know you hold some content for me for this being my fault, but he truly is a hero, he was then and is now, even if no one knows it', the old man thought, lightning his tobacco pipe with a small Katon technique and taking a couple tokes.

* * *

**With Naruto...**

"Know it...Know it...interesting...", the blond was currently sitting in a clearing the woods, looking through the scroll, seeing if there were any techniques worth learning, he knew now that it was called the 'Forbidden' Scroll for a reason, because most, if not all, the techniques required either High Amounts of chakra to use that could kill even Anbu from one use, or the sacrificing of the users soul.

Naruto stopped on one of the many seals, intricate markings around faded kanji. He squinted, hoping to find out what it is but to no avail He could only make out the one kanji for 'Blade'. Naruto cuffed his chin in thought.

"I've already got the chains and my claw...but the chains can be broken and that paralyzes me for a moment and the claw is only good for so much in close combat...Eh, it's worth a look at least", he mused, he drew blood from his thumb and made a single hand seal.

"Kai!", he slammed his hand down on the page, getting a small amount of blood on the seal and in a poof of smoke, he was holding a hilt. No blade. Just a hilt with purple wrapping, a guard, a gold pommel and diamond pattern along the sides. A drop of sweat hung over his head.

"...And there is no blade...this is just a fucking hilt...Ah dammit", he just sighed and placed it under his belt, perhaps he would find a use for it. He proceeded to roll up the scroll and just wait for the arrival of the white haired traitor, seeing as how he had nothing better to do.

"Naruto!", he looked up at the call of his name, his teacher, Iruka Umino appearing in the clearing via **Shunshin** (Body Flicker). He had a serious expression on his face while Naruto was just giving him a blank stare. The corner's of the Chunin's mouth twitched up in to a grin and the blond smirked.

"Mizuki is on his way, should be a few minutes", Iruka said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I hate waiting", Naruto said, adjusting his hat on his head, "He's here in three...two...one", Iruka made a single hand seal. Naruto put on his best scared face.

"Iruka-sensei! Look Out!", Naruto ran forward to try and push the Chunin out of the way. Iruka did the same and turned around, he was thrown back and pinned to a tree by a flurry of kunai and shuriken, he went up in smoke, a log replacing him. Naruto looked towards the origin of the blades, Mizuki jumping from the trees with a smug smirk on his face and two large Fuuma shuriken on his back.

"Looks like the coward managed to save himself, probably scurrying back to the village with his tail between his legs, pathetic...", Mizuki said, seeing that the scarred Chunin had replaced himself in the nick of time. He turned his attention to the spiky haired blond

Naruto straightened his tie once again and cleared his throat, "Hey there Mizuki-teme", Naruto said, giving him a half-assed smile and a vague wave. The white haired Chunin just sneered.

"Hand over the scroll brat, I don't have time to play around", Mizuki said, walking towards Naruto as he took a Fuuma shuriken from his back.

'I cannot anger Orochimaru-sama. I must be quick about this'. Naruto took a step forward with the scroll, but stopped.

"...On second thought, I think I'm gonna hold on to it actually, never know what could happen if this got in to the wrong hands", Naruto said, leaning the large scroll against a tree. Mizuki sneered and started spinning the large steel star, the wind rustling the grass beneath the chunin's feet.

"Last chance you little bastard!", Mizuki growled, Naruto merely raised his right arm and motioned for Mizuki to come at him.

"Let's see what you got", Naruto taunted. Mizuki gave a battle cry as he reared back and launched the Fuuma Shuriken, the large steel star whizzing through the air towards the blond, a smirk spread across his face. He stepped forward and in one fluid motion hooked his hand in the center circle and spun around, sending it right back at Mizuki who jumped in to the air to avoid it.

"Time to give Black Leg a test run", Naruto said, relaxing his upper body as he always did, speeding towards Mizuki, closing the distance between them in seconds.

'How is he so fast?', Mizuki thought. Naruto jumped high and spun, gathering momentum as he swung his left leg.

**"Epaule!", **(Shoulder) Naruto connected a solid kick with Mizuki's right shoulder, sending him in to the ground and bouncing away. The Chunin bounced to his feet and took the other shuriken from his back as well and letting it fly as Naruto raced towards him. The spiky haired blond jumped and flipped over the shuriken. Raising his right leg to a near vertical split as he came down.

**"Epaule Shoot!", **(Shoulder Shoot) Mizuki dived away as he leg came down, the impact creating a small crater in the ground.

* * *

The Hokage, Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai were currently watching the blond through the Hokage's crystal ball. They impressed by the Blond's skill so far.

"I definitely underestimated the kid, I thought he was just some kid in over his head, but he's proved me wrong", the red eyed Kurenai said.

"Hehe, I taught him Everything he knows", Anko said with a large grin, jamming her thumb in to her well endowed chest.

"Liar...", Kakashi and Kurenai deadpanned. The Sandaime just ignored them, preferring to watch the action.

'Go get'em, Naruto', he thought.

* * *

'When did the demon brat become this strong?', Mizuki thought loudly in his mind, though he did not know how much skill this demon had been hiding, he knew one thing for certain, that he was not about to be beaten. The Chunin sped through hand seals as Naruto ran towards him.

**"Doton: Ganchuusu!",** (Earth Release: Stone Spikes)

Earth spikes shot up from the ground, Naruto just continued to smirk, dancing around them with fancy footwork, not a single one even so much as grazing him. Mizuki back pedaled quickly as Naruto escaped his attack without so much as a scratch.

"Not good enough", Naruto taunted, trying to goad Mizuki in to making a mistake.

"I'll show you, you little demon!", Mizuki yelled, rage in his eyes, his weak KI rising. He quickly went through two hand seals and kicked up a rock, lengthening it in to a six foot long staff.

**"Doton: Gansetsukon!",** (Earth Release: Rock Staff)

Naruto blocked a swing from Mizuki and Mizuki blocked a kick from Naruto, attacks were blocked and parried, Mizuki becoming steadily angrier and it could be felt in the strength of his attacks and in his eyes as well. The spiky haired blond parried one last attack and capitalized on this...

**"Poitrine!", **(Chest) Naruto delivered a stabbing kick to Mizuki's chest, his heel being the first to make contact, the hit causing the white haired Chunin to cough up a small amount of blood. Mizuki went tumbling back, but hopped to his feet, Naruto not letting up on his assault and running around to attack from the right.

"Dammit! **Doton: Ganchuusou!", **Mizuki slammed the base of the rock staff on the ground and multiple earth spikes shot up again, the whiskered blond jumped and corkscrewed in between two large spikes, he went in to a one handed handstand and spun with his legs in a split.

**"Cotelette!", **(Rib) Mizuki tried to avoid the attack, but Naruto was too fast and his foot connected squarely with Mizuki's rib cage, an audible crack was heard. Naruto reversed his spinning and used his hands to move towards Mizuki...

**"Selle!", **(Lower Back) Naruto's leg struck Mizuki's lower back, throwing the Chunin forward and rolling along the ground.

"Aaaghh!", The white haired chunin cried out in pain, Naruto hopped up and ran towards Mizuki. Naruto jumped and slid along the ground and reared his right leg back, Mizuki looked up just as Naruto attacked.

**"Collier!",** (Neck)Naruto delivered a powerful kick to the side of Mizuki's neck, 'Direct hit, Brachial Plexus origin', Naruto thought, the white haired Chunin coughed up a bit more blood and went sailing through the air and slamming hard in to the ground. He was unmoving.

"I was kind of hoping to use Hot Shots, but oh well, another day I guess", Naruto mused, dawning his clawed glove, a ethereal glow of a bluish purple aura surrounded it, "Now, for my newest technique...made it just for you Mizuki-teme".

**"Naruto, even I think that is too far...Do it! Haha!", **Kyuubi laughed. Kushina could speak as Kyuubi was silencing her with his tails to keep her from sterring Naruto from using the technique.

**"Akumuton Genjutsu: Shin no Kyofu Orochimaru no Kakurega", **(Nightmare Release Illusion Technique: True Fear; Orochimaru's Lair) Mizuki's eyes widened as he was put under the power of Naruto's technique, Naruto stepped away, waiting to see the result, but then thought of something.

"Traitors must be punished, that Genjutsu is not enough", Naruto smiled evilly, ripping the metal plate from Mizuki's bandana and he snapped his fingers on his clawed glove, a small flame igniting.

* * *

**(If you don't want these images burned in your mind, Don't Read!** **Skip to next Bold) **

Mizuki's world came back in to focus.

"W-where the fuck am I?", Mizuki tried to move his head but he was stomach first on a stone slab, and his arms and ankles were bound by chains and He was naked, "What is this!". He froze with fear hearing a spine chilling chuckle, one that could many of the bravest Shinobi piss their pants in fear.

"Kukukuku, no need to fear Mizuki-kun, I promise to make this as painless as possible", Mizuki nearly rotated his head a full 180 degrees on his neck, he saw the white skinned Sannin, Orochimaru, as naked as the day he was born.

"Oh Kami! Naruto! NARUTO I'm sorry, Please PLEASE get me Out. Of. Here!", Mizuki screamed at the top of his lungs. His eyes widened further in absolute fear as Orochimaru unveiled many toys and an industrial sized tub of Vaseline. Orochimaru licked his lips with his long snake like tongue.

"Time to get started, Mizuki-kun, Kukuku". He grabbed a nine tailed whip.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", Mizuki screamed his head, he tried to dispel it but this Illusion wasn't stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**Reality a few minutes later... **

Naruto had finished Mizuki's true punishment, fusing the metal hitae-ate plate over Mizuki's mouth, knowing the Chunin would only feel it when he woke because of the coma like state his Genjutsu put people in.

"And three...two...one", Naruto snapped his fingers and Mizuki came back. The Chunin screamed and screamed and screamed, or at least he tried. He clawed at the metal plate over his lips as he thrashed around in pain, trying to avoid placing his butt on the ground, but the plate was on there.

"Oh, almost forgot", Naruto activated the index claw and slashed through Mizuki's hiate-ate plate, "I hope you had fun in my little illusion Mizuki", he said with a wide grin. The white haired Chunin flicked him off, Naruto stepped on the finger and broke it, adding to Mizuki's pain. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're probably wondering why you're not passing out, that's actually very simple", he extracted an empty syringe, "A special Adrenaline courtesy of Anko Mitarashi, keeps you going and has no effects on the heart so no matter how much you panic and your heart speeds up, you won't die", the whiskered blond said. The white haired chunin was tempted to flick him off again, but remembered what happened only a minute ago.

The next second, the Sandaime Hokage appeared, smoking his signature tobacco pipe, he took up the scroll, Kakashi appeared the next second and brought Mizuki to his feet.

"Very impressive Naruto", Sarutobi said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. Naruto just tipped his hat and pocketed the senbon in favor of a cigarette, he inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh. He caught something that the Sandaime tossed to him. It was a Konoha hitae-ate.

"Thanks Jiji-san, but I don't think I'll need this", Naruto said. The old fire Shadow stopped him from tossing it back.

"Think of it as an alibi Naruto, this way you'll be able to take on missions outside of the village and have the authority to do what you need to do, as far as anyone is concerned, you're officially a Chunin of Konohagakure", the old man said. That was a surprise.

"What about the Chunin exams?", Naruto asked.

"You'll still participate with your team, but everyone who needs to will know about your rank, you don't have to win, just participate", said the Sandaime, taking another toke from his smoking pipe. Naruto nodded and put the Hitae-ate inside of his vest.

"Thanks Jiji-san, now if you'll excuse me, I've got sleeping to do", Naruto said, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out, he was about to walk away when two familiar voices reached his ears.

"Gaki, what have I told you about smoking?", Kurenai and Anko appeared via **Shunshin**. Naruto just gave them a blank look and blinked a couple times before giving them his famous fox grin and a tip of his hat.

**"Busted!", **Kyuubi and Kushina said at the same time.

'Could you two be anymore childish, one of you is King for Shinigami's sake', Naruto thought.

"Ladies...", Naruto broke in to a run towards the village, with two of Konoha's sexiest Kunoichi hot on his heels.

"You think he'll be Ok?", Kakashi asked. The Sandaime merely shrugged and walked away, leaving Kakashi to take Mizuki to the nearest holding facility.

* * *

**The Next Day... **

The graduating class of Shinobi and Kunoichi talked and laughed loudly, sitting around the classroom discussing random topics. The majority of the girls were swooning over Sasuke, who just sat there, basking in the attention he was getting on the inside but was as stoic as ever on the outside, all but three were swooning, those three being Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, who had only liked Sasuke in order to make Sakura stronger through their rivalry, but now that Sakura was stronger and barely thinking of the Uchiha, she didn't have to.

'I can't believe Naruto-nii didn't pass, he had more skill than anyone here', Sakura thought, wondering who the third member of her squad would be, as she knew she would be paired with Sasuke due to her being the Kunoichi of the year and the Uchiha being the Rookie of the Year. She wasn't the only one who was bummed out, Kiba, Hinata and to a lesser extent, Shikamaru and Choji weren't too happy about Naruto's failing either.

Sakura had changed over the past couple years she had known Naruto. She had gone from a girl who wore bright clothes and had an eating disorder to a skilled Kunoichi. She wore a dark red tunic with medical tape around her mid-riff. A battle skirt with slits up the sides and black spandex shorts and black ninja sandals, a kunai holster around her right thigh and a shuriken pouch on her hip. Her hand was slightly shorter than it used to be and was in a ponytail, held back by her hitae-ate.

The classroom went quiet at the opening of the door, and a well dressed person stepped inside. The person removed their hat to reveal spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes, none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yo". Was all he said.

"Naruto, not that I'm not happy for you, but what are you doing here, this meeting is only for the students who Graduated", Kiba said, pointing towards his own Hitae-ate. Naruto pulled out his own Hitae-ate.

"I did", was all Naruto said before stowing the forehead protector and walking to his seat. He was caught up in a hug from Sakura which he returned.

"It's great that you passed Naruto-nii, but how did you do it?", Sakura asked and Naruto froze.

'Double Frick! I didn't think of an excuse!', Naruto yelled in his mind. He cleared his throat and adjusted his hat.

"Just...uhmm...Just a grading mistake, yeah, I actually passed the written test and I did well enough in the Ninjutsu portion that they let me pass, hehehe", Naruto chuckled. Sakura didn't believe him, but she would go with it for now until she got the truth.

Iruka entered the classroom. After a few minutes of trying to shut them up and the students continuing to talk, he decided to quiet them down using his patented, Big Head Jutsu and it worked like a charm as each and every one of his students sat down immediately.

"All right class, I'm going to be giving you your assigned squads and Jonin sensei who will be by shortly to take you to your team meeting grounds, understood", the scarred chunin, after getting a chorus of 'Hai, Iruka-sensei' nods and grunts, he looked at his clipboard.

"Team One..."

'Sigh, I already know who my team will be...I wonder what this Sword of Trials actually does', Naruto thought, letting his mind wonder to the sword hilt that was inside of his vest. His thoughts were interrupted by the call of his name...

"Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin leader will be Kakashi Hatake", Iruka said, the Blond and Pinkette were happy to be on the same team, but sasuke ruined the moment.

"If either of you get in my way, I won't hesitate to go through you". Sakura didn't comment but Naruto did.

"Issues", Sakura giggled and Sasuke was tempted to give the blond a death glare but Iruka interrupted them with the rest of the teams.

"Team 8 will by Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, your Jonin leader will be Kurenai Yuhi, Team Nine is still in circulation from last year and finally Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, and your Jonin leader will be Asuma Sarutobi, did everyone get that?", Iruka asked, again the class chorused their confirmation.

After a few minutes, Jonin started arriving to take their students. Kurenai appeared in the room with a beared, smoking Jonin with a Fire Temple bandana around his waist.

"Team Eight, you're with me", the raven haired beauty said.

"Team Ten, let's go", said the Jonin now identified as Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were the final three left in the classroom. Naruto kicked his feet and and tipped his hat to shade his eyes.

"Get comfortable guys, it's gonna be a while", Naruto said. Sakura shrugged and decided to get a few minutes sleep herself while Sasuke sat there, brooding as usual. After an hour and his eyes getting steadily heavier after a long training session the previous night, Sasuke fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Three Hours Later... **

"Ahhh! Oh man!" Naruto sighed, stretching his limbs, Naruto waking up also woke Sakura and Sasuke, but what really got to them, was the snoring. And none of them were asleep, being the only three in there.

They all looked back to see a Jonin with gravity defying silver hair leaning back in his set, snoring lightly with an orange Icha Icha book over his face. Naruto chuckled while the pinkette and raven haired Uchiha gave the sleeping Jonin a deadpan look.

"Sakura, Teme, meet Kakashi Hatake, our Jonin sensei" And with that, the Jonin woke up, taking the book off of his face and snapping it shut, a mask covering the lower half of his face and his hitae-ate slanted to cover his left eye. He gave the three Genin an eye smile.

"Hello my cute little Genin, have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the man's question.

"You all looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you, common courtesy and all that", Kakashi said. Getting up and stretching his own stiff muscles.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes", he said as soon as he reached the bottom step, disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and the two of them disappeared as well, leaving Sasuke behind.

"Bastards..."

* * *

**Rooftop... **

Team Seven was gathered on the academy rooftop, Kakashi sitting cross-legged on the ground with his Icha Icha book in hand, his Genin team sitting across from him.

"All right, I really don't like repeating myself so listen closely, I'm going to go around and when I point to you, tell me your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, Pinky, you're first" the cycloptic Jonin said without looking up from his book.

"Oh, all right, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like training and being with my friends, I dislike bullies and lazy senseis..." she gave Kakashi a glare.

'Lazy people aren't that bad...are we?' the cycloptic Jonin thought, his inner self wallowing in sadness, his finger tracing over the ground.

"My hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends and my dreams for the future, to be a great Kunoichi" Kakashi gave her his infamous eye-smile.

"Hmmm, all right, guy with the duck butt haircut, you're up" Kakashi said. Sasuke slightly narrowed his eyes at the Jonin.

"My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, I dislike everything, my hobbies are none of your concern and my dream...is more of an ambition, to kill a certain man." Kakashi had a drop of sweat hanging over his head.

'Well, he's an...interesting one.'

"Ok then, blondie, your turn" Kakashi said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like things and I don't like things, I've got hobbies and...I don't really have a dream". Kakashi chuckled.

"Well all we got was your name..." the silver haired Jonin said with an eye smile, 'A normal kunoichi, an avenger and…Naruto…I'm starting to wonder…what did I get myself in to?'

"What about you sensei?" Sakura said.

"...My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things and I don't like things, I have hobbies and...I haven't really thought of my dreams for the future" Kakashi said, looking up towards the sky.

"...Copycat" Naruto said, the silver haired Jonin turned on him with his eye smile.

"That's my name, don't where it out, now, I want all of you to meet at Training Ground number seven tomorrow at 6am, if you are late you fail...oh, and don't eat breakfast, or you will puke, Ja Ne!" Kakashi disappeared once again, leaving two slightly annoyed Genin and one who was just staring off in to space.

"Eat breakfast you guys..." the blond stood up and dusted off his pants, "It's just a test, trust me on that", neither the pinkette nor the raven haired Uchiha could question him because he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Unknown Location... **

"The seals are finally complete...", A dark chuckle echoed through the seemingly endless darkness of a large cavern. The only light coming from the opening in the roof of the cave and multiple lit candles placed on top of rocks and around a circle, inside that circle were three smaller circles, intricate seals leading towards the spiral in the center.

"Zetsu, summon your clones". A man that looked strikingly like a venus flytrap, one half white the other black and his hair green. The plant like man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds with white outline, he raised his right hand and three copies of the white half rose up from the ground. Each one stepping in to the center of one of the circles

Another figure dressed in a black cloak stepped in to the light, throwing away the brush and ink that he used to create the large seal. He placed his hands together in the tiger hand seal.

"After years of searching through archives and studying ancient jutsu, I finally have everything i need to bring that wretched Village to its knees". He started going through hand seals at blinding speeds. As he did, he started to chant...

"Three souls damned, beings imprisoned in the deepest fire, A specter, An undying soul, A being of pure darkness, three souls bathed in sin now walk this earth once again, **Kuchiyose** **Yomi no Jutsu: Shumatsu-ron-Tekina Saisei!", **(Underworld Summoning Technique: Apocalyptic Rebirth) He voice deepened and echoed, shaking the foundation of the cavern.

A dark purple and black aura surrounded in his body, he slammed his hands on the two spirals in front in him, which glowed the same glow, the glow moved up the seals towards the large circle and all through it, becoming an entangled web of dark light, finally reaching the three spirals in the inner circles, Massive pillars of flames burst up around the three white Zetsu clones. The yelled in agony as they were burned alive, they bodies morphing inside of the flames.

The real Zetsu stepped back in fear of what he was seeing and the enormous amounts of KI in the air.

The pillars were all destroyed, one by a loud battle cry, and the other two were cut by large blades. One of them was a normal sized man in yellow and black armor with glowing eyes, his armor reminiscent of the extinct Shirai Ryu clan, two swords crossed on his back. Another was a large man in tattered clothes, a machete in his right hand and a white mask over his face. The last was the largest and most muscled, wearing tattered hakama pants with a pyramid shaped metal mask over his head, wielding a large butcher knife like blade and a spear across his back.

"Scorpion...Jason... and Pyramid Head...Three damned souls brought back to the mortal plain once again to wreak havoc, Hehehe, Perfect", the cloaked figure chuckled darkly.

* * *

**Yeah, still using the monsters.** **Though some disagree with it, I for one liked the idea and from what I was told, Alpha had quite a few plans for them which were pretty cool if say so myself. Look at it this way, Freddy vs. Jason, pretty Cool. Naruto vs. Jason, that…sounds interesting**

**Enough talking, Read, Review, all that jazz. **

**If there are any questions for me, feel free to ask and I will get back to you as quickly as possible.**

**Killswitch** **Out!**


	6. Blood and Rain, Team 7 is formed

**Sorry for taking so long, seeing how this is only editing and I'm not editing That much, but I've got a couple side projects I'm working on and my friend is still in the hospital and I check up on him every once in a while.**

**New Chapters are coming Soon! I promise!**

* * *

**Today's Inspirational Music - Courage by Alien Ant Farm, ANThology.**

* * *

"Jason...Scorpion...and Pyramid Head...Alive to wreak havoc once again, Hehehe, perfect." the figure cloaked in black chuckled darkly, the three men just standing there, two were silent while Scorpion was ready to attack, wanting answer as to why he was no longer in hell.

**"Who the fuck are you?" **Scorpion asked, in the blink of an eye unsheathed one of the katana from his back and from his free hand, a kunai on a wire came from his palm. Jason and Pyramid Head saw this and being creatures of habit, prepared to fight, Jason taking a machete from behind his back and Pyramid Head raised the butcher knife sword.

"Hehehe, your new master of course", he said, Zetsu sinking in to the ground feeling the KI rise. Scorpion glared at the cloaked figure.

**"...You know what I said to the last person who said that?" **Scorpion asked. The cloaked figure gave a tilt of the head.

"No...What?"

**"GET OVER HERE!" **Scorpion launched the kunai in the blink of an eye, wrapping around the man's neck, Scorpion pulled him forward and the moment he was in range delivered a vicious elbow to the man's head, only for the whole body to explode, sending the Hell Specter crashing in to the rocks.

"Did I forget to mention that I replaced myself with an exploding clone? Sorry about that" the man said in a condescending tone, Scorpion glard at him but he rolled away as Jason came at him with the machete.

**"I'm not your enemy here you psychotic freak!" **Scorpion said, Jason merely came at him again and again, the Shirai Ryu assassin blocking each powerful slash with his katana.

"It appears that I won't have to fight after all", the cloaked figure mused, he was about to sit down on a nearby rock when he rolled away, P.H's spear flying past him and embedding itself deep in to the rock wall.

"So much for that idea", he jumped up just as the massive man brought down the butcher knife sword, the cloaked figure landed on the blunt of side of the blade and lunged forward driving a knee in to P.H's sternum, but the man didn't even flinch. A sword was thrust from beneath the man's cloak and pierced P.H's chest, black blood ran from the wound, but again, the man didn't even flinch.

'High pain tolerance' the cloaked figure thought. Pyramid Head cocked his fist back and when it came in contact, it passed right through the cloaked man, who immediately backed away. The massive man pulled the sword from the ground and the spear from the wall.

A hunting knife flew through the air and passed through the back of the cloaked man's head and in to Pyramid Head's chest.

"**BURN!" **the cloaked man barely turned around; Scorpion removed his mask, revealing his flaming skeleton head, exhaling a large red hot fireball.

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi **(Earth Release: Terra Shield) The cloaked figure stomped his foot on the ground and a slab of earth flipped up in the path of the fireball.

The earth slab exploded in chunks of flaming rock, Jason and Pyramid Head charged in to the smoke, the spear being thrust in to the smoke and Jason swung the machete down, coming in contact with something solid with a sickening squelch. As the smoke cleared, Jason had his machete embedded in to Pyramid Head's shoulder and the spear was thrust through Jason's shoulder, the two behemoths pulled their weapons away and Scorpion put his mask back on.

Pyramid Head slugged Jason in the face, and the masked murderer swung his free arm and struck the metal mask, a loud dull ring echoed through the cavern. The cloaked man reappeared and took his sword back, slashing Jason a couple times, the behemoth coming after him, Scorpion moving to attack the cloaked man from behind when he appeared in a burst of flames.

Pyramid Head let the spear fly through the air, the cloaked man moved and it impaled Jason through the stomach. The cloaked man also ran through Scorpion as the hell specter launched the kunai from his palm, Jason grabbing on to it and pulling the Shirai Ryu towards him, delivering a bone shattering punch to his face. Scorpion was sent flying in to the rock once again and Jason pulled the spear from his stomach, crossing weapons with Pyramid Head as the giant brought the butcher knife sword down.

"Enough of this…" The cloaked man stabbed his own katana in to the ground, drawing the attention of the three damned souls. What they saw was a single blood red eye with three tomoe around the pupil.

"As I said before, I am your new master." All three of them stood stock still. Jason seemed to fidget in place.

"_Jason…My sweet baby boy, do not listen to this bad man, leave this place and kill for mommy, kill all the bad people for mommy", _and elderly female voice echoed in Jason's mind.

**'**…**Y…Y…Yes…M..mo..mo…mommy' **the cloaked figure raised a hidden eyebrow seeing the machete wielder move. Jason dropped the spear and crouched down and launched himself out of the opening in the cavern. If the cloaked figure's face could be seen, onlookers would see a smirk.

"All according to plan."

* * *

**Konoha** **Training Ground 7… **

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat around the training grounds, Sasuke brooding as usual, Sakura reading a book on Genjutsu and Naruto whittling away a block of wood.

"Three…two…one" the pinkette and raven haired boy looked up as Naruto started counting down, and the moment he stopped Kakashi appeared in the clearing wearing his infamous eye smile and Icha Icha in hand.

"Hey there, sorry that I'm late, I had to save this elderly man from a group of bandits and then a black cat crossed my p-" Kakashi stopped talking as Sakura let loose two kunai, Kakashi opened his eye and caught them by the rings. He let one go towards Sasuke who dodged it and they clashed repeatedly, the raven haired boy jumped in to the air and Naruto spun under him in a one handed handstand.

'They're already working like a team…maybe there is hope for them after all' Kakashi thought.

"**Cotelette" **Kakashi raised his leg and blocked Naruto's shot to his ribs and disappeared in **Shunshin** as both Sasuke and Sakura tossed a flurry of shuriken. The cycloptic Jonin appeared next to one of the three wooden posts, the three genin landing in their fighting stances.

"Not bad, I didn't think you guys would attack me during my excuse…or work together right off the bat..." He gave them his eye smile once again as he extracted a clock from his flak jacket and set it on the wooden post. Pocketing his Icha Icha book as well.

"But you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you're going to beat me…You've got until noon to get the two silver bells at my side" Kakashi moved his side let them jingle, "The one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy, no exceptions…" he started the timer and opened his eye, "Let's go."

Sasuke and Naruto took the direct approach while Sakura sped around to attack from the left.

"I still dislike you Dobe, I'm only doing this for my own benefit" Sasuke said.

"The feeling is mutual teme, now save your insults for later" Naruto said. The two of them started the same set of hand seals, Sasuke surprising Kakashi.

"Uh oh."

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) The two genin exhaled large balls of fire, Kakashi turned to retreat. He noticed to kunai with explosive tags flying towards him.

'Not bad' the flames and explosions combined in to a cloud of flames. Sakura and Sasuke thinking they had over done it, but Naruto only smirked and spun around, blocking a kick from Kakashi with one of his own.

"Like I said before, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to get these bells, kiddies" the cycloptic Jonin said with an eye smile. Naruto continued to smirk and tipped his hat.

"Hehe…**Selle!" **Naruto dropped his hands and knocked Kakashi's leg away as he moved to strike his lower back, Sasuke ran at Kakashi and hopped in to the air and swung his leg, Kakashi catching both of their kicks, Naruto twisted his body to lash out with his other leg, Kakashi throwing him away to avoid being hit, Sasuke taking advantage and reaching for the bells. Kakashi saw this back pedaled away.

Kakashi side stepped a sweeping kick from the Sakura and the spinning kick that followed as she rose to her feet. Barely pushing her away, she let two kunai go and Kakashi moved to dodge them when Sasuke changed their course with two of his own kunai. The silver haired Jonin blocked them with the metal plate on his glove.

"**Gigot!"** (Legs) Kakashi turned his head to see Naruto going for a fast leg sweep, the Jonin back flipped and avoided the attack, grabbing Naruto's leg before he could transition in to another attack and threw him away, seeing Sakura and Sasuke running towards him, he made a single hand seal.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu" **(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked, Naruto saw this and started moving quickly.

"Sasuke! Get off the ground!" Naruto shouted, but it was too late. The Uchiha was stopped in his tracks feeling something grab his ankle. Sasuke looked down to see a gloved hand around his ankle.

"One down, Two to go", The Uchiha was dragged under the earth up to his neck. Kakashi phased up from the ground, moving his visible eye from Naruto to Sakura.

"You guys don't have all day you know", Kakashi said in a more nonchalant tone, taking out his Icha Icha book again.

"Sakura attack from a distance, let me handle the hand to hand combat, when I distract Kakashi, you free Sasuke, I will have some clones help you, all right?" Naruto said, summoning his claw glove. Sakura nodded and took out shuriken and kunai.

"Ready…Go!" Naruto dashed forward while Sakura went to the right towards Sasuke, Naruto summoning multiple **Kage** **Bunshin **to keep Kakashi's attention on him.

"Not good enough" Kakashi said, Sakura had heard him and looked at him curiously before turning back just as she reached Sasuke, only Kakashi was in her way…

"**Genjutsu: Jigoku Hyoji no Jutsu" **(Illusion Technique: Hell Viewing Technique) Sakura couldn't stop and the silver haired clone poked her in the forehead, her eyes widened as her world started spinning, leaves swirled around her and her eyelids became heavy. The Naruto clones easily dispelled Kakashi's clone, one of them placed its clawed hand against Sakura's head and her eyes snapped open.

"Thanks Naruto-nii" she said, the five clones gave a tip of the hat.

"No problem." They went back to trying to free Sasuke,

"**Poitrine" **Naruto lead off his attack with a stabbing kick for Kakashi's chest, but moved his foot higher and aimed for the book. The silver haired Jonin side stepped the kick and moved forward, sweeping for Naruto's other foot, the blond dodging that as he went in to a one handed handstand again. Kakashi hadn't anticipated Naruto to go up in smoke.

'Clever blond…never thought I'd say that' Kakashi thought. He blocked an attack from behind with his free hand without looking, though he could tell Naruto hadn't tried to really attack on that one.

"You shouldn't be try to be so courageous Naruto, that gets a Shinobi killed much quicker against a superior opponent, I hope you three have something special up your sleeves because you're running out of time" Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of the book in his hand.

"I've taken to inventing new jutsu for my style because all it takes is a creative imagination, with that being said, I've got something special in store for you Kakashi-sensei" the blond said, tipping his hat to hide the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"In that case…get the hell away from me" Kakashi dived away as Naruto lashed out with a swift crescent kick, the silver haired Jonin could feel the air against the side of his head.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke exhaled another fireball, Kakashi sighed and made a series of one-handed hand seals.

"**Suiton: Taihoudan" **(Water Release: Water Gun) Kakashi moved the book from in front of his face and spit out a powerful jet of water that quickly extinguished the flames on contact, raising a plume of steam between them, Sakura and Naruto running through it.

"All right Sakura, if we time this just right, then we pass", Naruto said, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke speeding through the trees to attack Kakashi from behind. The pinkette kunoichi nodded.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly, he dropped in to a one-handed handstand, **"Cotelette." **

Sasuke sped from the treeline and extracted two kunai, setting his sights on the Jonin, he jumped in to the air when he was in range to carry out the plan. Kakashi dodged the shot for his ribs again and caught Sasuke's attack and threw him overhead. Naruto spun in to a crouch and jumped in to the air with his clawed hand raised, Sasuke landed in a crouch and went under the airborne blond, Kakashi blocking a slash from the blond and his claw and the Uchiha with his kunai.

"Is that all?" Kakashi asked. The two genin smirked.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"**

Kakashi's visible eye widened in bewilderment, he looked down to see two hands holding his ankles.

"…I did Not see that coming" Kakashi said, the next second the cycloptic jonin was dragged underground up to his neck, Sakura rising up beside him.

"When did you learn that technique Sakura?" Kakashi asked. The Pinkette stuck her tongue out playfully when Naruto petted her head as she held up the bells

"Naruto-nii helped me with it."

"Huh, well then, good job my little genin…" Kakashi gave his infamous eye smile just as the timer went off, scaring the birds from the nearby trees, "But you still don't have the bells" the bells in Sakura's hand went up in a puff of smoke.

"Now if you'll j-" the Cycloptic Jonin was interrupted by Naruto placing his clawed hand on his head.

"It's not over just yet, remember that technique I told you about?" Kakashi's eye widened in slight fear seeing the blond grin evilly.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I would…and will…" Naruto made a single hand sign, **"Akumuton Genjutsu: Akumu no Yaoi Icha Icha" **(Nightmare Release Illusion Technique: Nightmare of Boys' love Make-out Paradise) Sakura got a slight nosebleed while Sasuke blushed profusely, Kakashi looked as if he was going to cry before he fell in to a coma like state.

"And now we wait" Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

**Kakashi's** **Nightmare… **

"Wha…Where am I?" Kakashi said, his voice echoing through the darkness he was currently floating in, he saw something bright floating towards him.

"Gasp, Icha Icha!" he giggled as he swam through the nothingness towards the book. Once he got in his hand, he cringed.

"Yaoi version? Go away" Kakashi tried to throw the book away but it continued to float towards him, he tried to paddle away but shadow hands came from the darkness and kept him in place.

"Hold on a second! What the hell is going on?" Kakashi yelled, the book floated in front of his face and opened to page one. He tried to turn his head away, but hands faced him towards the book.

"W-wait, Wha…What are you doing?" Kakashi asked in a shaken voice, the hands moved his Hitae-ate, revealing his other eye, forcibly opening it to reveal a Sharingan (Copy-Wheel Eye) It started moving of its own accord, reading through the first page, Kakashi continue to struggle harder and harder against his bindings.

"No no no no no NO! PLEASE STOP THIS! The Words are being burned in to my brain! Aaaaahhhhh! NO! Stop Reading Dammit!" Kakashi screamed his lungs out.

"Do we pass?" it was Naruto's voice echoing in the darkness.

"YES! I'll Never be late again! I'll be the Best sensei ever! Just LET. ME. OUT!" Kakashi cried.

"I am going to hold you to that."

* * *

**Reality… **

"And three…two…one…release" Naruto snapped his fingers and Kakashi sat up quickly, he just looked at his feet before him, he curled up in to a ball, shaking with his knees to his chest.

"I think you broke him dobe…" Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi cried anime tears.

"Icha Icha…betrayed me…Sob" he mumbled. Naruto sighed and his hand was surrounded by an ethereal white glow. He placed it on Kakashi's head.

"What are you doing?" Sakura inquired.

"Erasing bad memories, he's had enough" Naruto said.

'Where did the dobe of all people learn techniques like this…he always sucked at Genjutsu and he just used one that crippled an experienced Jonin…what else is he hiding?' Sasuke thought, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head.

Naruto took his hand away and the glow disappeared and offered to help the Jonin to his feet, Kakashi blinked a couple times and accepted.

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem sensei, so, do we pass?" Naruto asked, his grip tightening on the Jonin's hand, Kakashi could feel his bones start to grind against one another. He just gave his eye smile like nothing was wrong.

"While you three weren't able to get the bells, you showed excellent teamwork, which is what this test was really about, so yeah, you pass."

"Team Seven starts its first mission tomorrow at 6am" Kakashi said, giving them a thumbs up. Naruto and Sakura high-fived while Sasuke smirked.

'Maybe being a sensei won't be so bad...Sigh...Now I have to find that 'How to Teach' for dummies guidebook' Kakashi thought as he looked at his team.

* * *

**Amegakure**…

**'**…**W…W…Wa..ter…I…don't…like…water' **Jason thought as he stumbled through the darkened, drenched streets of the village of Amegakure. The seemingly never ending down pour came down hard on the industrialized village. The masked giant could see people standing in the darkness but paid them no mind.

**'**…**Don't…Like…Water' **Jason grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was a wooden pillar under a shop canopy, tearing it out and going berserk, throwing it through the second story windows of an apartment building.

"Hey what the hell is your pr-" the man was interrupted by grabbing both sides of his head and ripping him in two to his chest, his brain hitting his heart on the way down.

'**Water!** **No…like…Water!' **Jason thought, he went berserk and throwing whatever he could get his hands on, two Ame ninja came down from above.

"**Suiton: Suihachi!" **(Water Release: Hand of Waves) Jason was hit hard in the chest with a jet of water from one of the Ame Shinobi while the other jumped on Jason's back, repeatedly stabbing him.

"_They're trying to kill you my son, hurt them!" _

'**Yes…mom..my' **Jason ran forward despite the stabbings, raising his machete to strike.

"What the hell?" the Shinobi had no time to react and was decapitated by the masked giant.

"Sachi!" the other shinobi yelled, Jason reached back and threw the Ame Shinobi in to a wall, pinning him to the wall with a knife through his head and heart.

**'**…**Kill…'** That was the one thing on Jason's mind.

Jason started running through the streets; he swung his machete, decapitating two civilians. A group of Shinobi jumped down from the buildings and chased after him.

"**Suiton: Suigandan!" **(Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)

"**Suiton: Suihachi!" **

Jason didn't look back as he was bombarded by powerful jets of water and water bullets. He stopped and grabbed a large metal pillar and tore it from its foundation and swung on the shinobi, smashing five against a wall in an explosion of blood and brain matter. The others had managed to escape the swing.

'**Kill' **Jason thought as ran the machete through a shinobi's stomach and repeatedly started stabbing him, Jason stopped and grabbed his head and threw him through an apartment window. Jason cut metal pipes running in to the ground and steam poured out, the Ame Shinobi launched more Suiton techniques, but the masked murderer was gone.

"Alert the border patrol and other squads! We cannot let that maniac escape!" the squad leader yelled, the rest nodded and scattered to do their jobs.

From high above in the center building, an orange haired man looked down at the carnage on the street, his purple eyes carefully following the murderer as he ran through alleyways.

"Konan, give the border guards false information, let him be" the man said in a stoic voice, not letting Jason escape his sights, he could see the giant of a man slay three more people, spilling blood on to the already liquid drenched streets. A woman with blue hair pulled in to a bun the back, orange eyes and flawless skin looked on at the village below beside the orange haired man.

"Pein-sama, are you sure?"

"Yes, it is part Leader-sama's plan" the man known as Pein said. The blunette nodded and from her back came wings made of paper, lines appearing across her skin, with a single flap she took off in to the darkened sky towards the border.

"You sounded as though you doubt my plan, Pein" the orange haired man turned to see the black cloaked figure with Scorpion and Pyramid Head behind him.

"I do not Leader-sama…was the control successful on the two of them?" Pein inquired.

"…Yes, it took some time but they're under my complete control, though Scorpion may fight against every now and again" said the cloaked figure, lowering his hood to reveal an orange spiral mask with a single eye hole.

"Wouldn't that become hazardous in his battles?" Pein asked.

"Possibly, but we won't know until he has an opportunity to fight, how is little Jason?"

"He's still running, Konan has gone to give the border patrol false information to allow him to escape" the orange haired man said. The masked man chuckled.

"Very good."

* * *

**With Jason…**

The giant of a man crashed through the stone wall border of Amegakure and kept running, his every step leaving an impression in the muddy ground, pieces of paper coming by and the trail disappeared.

"_Mommy is proud of you Jason, very proud, there is someone important you need to kill, he escaped you last time but he has nowhere to escape to this time", _the voice in his head said.

'**Jason…kill' **He kept running, bounding through a shallow river.

'**Jason kill…Fred..dy…Jason kill…Freddy.' **

* * *

"_Ahahahahaha!"_

_A giant of a man swung a machete severing the arm of Freddy Krueger, severing the other after that. Both arms regenerated quickly and the fight continued._

_/_

_Freddy set the man on fire, but the machete wielder kept coming, Freddy unleashed a quick barrage of punches and slashes, jumping up and kneeing him in the sternum and bringing an elbow down on his head at the same time._

_/_

"_That all you got Bitch?" Freddy said, only to be sent flying in to a water tower by a kick to his stomach, the machete wielder throwing a metal spear in the ground and impaling the dream demon through the stomach._

_/_

"_Later Jason!_ _Ahahahaha!" Freddy disappeared._

'**Jason…Kill…Jason kill…Freddy' **_the man slashed the machete… _

* * *

**Reality… **

"Ahh!" Naruto woke with a start again, his heart racing, his chest heaving with every breath he took. He blinked a couple times and covered his eyes as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud and shined through his blinds right in to his eyes. He swung his legs over the side.

"What the fuck was that?" the blond said to himself. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he jumped up and started to stretch.

"**Kit…I think those sequences were Freddy's memories" **Kyuubi said.

'How is that possible? ' Naruto thought.

"**Well the dream demons were a part of Freddy, and when I transferred their powers to you I guess some memories came with them" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto dropped in to push-ups while he continued his conversation with the Fox Demon.

"Any…idea…what that…thing…with…the…machete…was?" Naruto asked in between his push-ups.

"**He's familiar…but I'm bad with putting names to faces" **Kyuubi said.

"I heard Freddy say Jason if that helps" Naruto said.

"**Do you have any idea how many Jason's there are in hell, Kit?" **Naruto cut the mental conversation short and hopped up and went in to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

"Jason…sounds familiar to me too…" he mumbled. After eating his breakfast, he got his clothes and tied his tie and dawned his hat, sealing the claw away in his palm seal and putting the sword hilt under his belt.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Naruto thought as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**All right, and there is chapter 6 for you. **


End file.
